El amigo de mi Hermano
by Bbr94
Summary: SASUSAKU!. Nueva Edicion. Constara del mismo trama y lo mismo por capitulo versionado y mejorado!. Sakura enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, que no solo es eso, sino su vecino. La musica le guiara por un camino de amor y desamor.
1. Chapter 1

Bien aqui con otra historia, un poco mas shoujo.

Bien esta es un SasuSaku por LEY por que me di cuenta q es la mejor Pareja, y Ademas SASUKE TE AMOOO!! xD

tiene un poco de SaiSaku ShikaIno, MinatoxKushina, NaruHIna, y lo que se me ocurra. Puede que tenga ItaSaku.

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo!.

Como es un AU. Universo Alterno. Hice cambio deacuerdo a como quiero a la historia espero que la disfruten!.

* * *

Y con esto finalizamos el contenido de 1er año de Secundaria jóvenes-

Geniaaaal!-

Vacaciones!-

Y como alma que lleva el Diablo el nombrado curso sale del aula en un desorden de papeles y amontonamientos en la puerta, O al menos casi todos…

Sakura!- Grito una rubia de ojos azules, con coleta alta y figura, no de niña pero tampoco de mujer. Sus labios curvados y su ceño fruncido en muestra de molestia…. "Esta niña…."- Sakura! Apúrate!- Se acerco al lado de una joven de extraño cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura, bien cuidado, con una cinta en posición de diadema color Verde pastel que combinaba con sus Ojos Jades brillantes y grandes. Recogía cuidadosamente unas partituras del suelo.

Cerda…- Murmuro con voz Molesta- Acaso no ves que los Inadaptados que estudian con nosotras se llevaron por el medio, el Estuche de mi violín!- Señalando el instrumento delicado en el estuche, si bien el Violín no había recibido daño las partituras y demás volaron por el Lugar- Entupidos- Murmuro para si misma.

Mientras la rubia "comprensiva" se agacho al lado de su amiga ayudándola, Bien por ser amigas, algo normal, o por que quería salir enseguida de aquel Lugar que los tenía atrapados Cada día, por 8 meses del año, si La escuela, aunque…Sonrió - Sakuraaaa te das cuenta que es nuestro ultima día como novatas?!- Aparentemente motivo de Celebración.

Aja…- Ignorada completamente, Una vena en la cien de la Rubia broto. Pero Sabia como molestar a su amiga, no eran en vano su amistad desde bebes. Suspiro mientras un rubor en sus mejillas aparecía- Sakura, Eres completamente afortunada….- Dijo Entre suspiros.- teniendo un hermano, Tan guapo, divertido, Popular…- Suspiro- No la verdad, Eres mas que afortunada!... Y Sin contar a sus amigos Kyaaaa!- Chillo-Entre gritos y rubores, las pobres hojas de papel pentagramadas arrugadas yacían en las manos de la escandalosa Rubia.

I-ino!- La Pelirosada con una risita ahogada, Exigió silencio, Bien era por las barbaridades que decía y en la forma que se expresaba de él, su Hermano.

Hay Sakura en serio no se como puedes ser hermana de Naruto, son tan opuestos…TU con tu extraño color de Cabello, y tus ojos Verdes…. Bien si se parecen en la mirada y Un poco en lo físico- Hizo una pausa examinando completamente a Sakura que se encontraba arrodillada.

Ino…- Regaño Sakura. Mientras terminaba con las ultimas Hojas- Bien por mas que sea es mi hermano mayor en algo nos tenemos que parecer- Explico levantándose y extendiendo una mano a la rubia, la cual acepto.

Y sin contar la personalidad…- Bufo La rubia mientras empezaban a salir del Salón- más bien… Tu pareces la hermano mayor- Rieron juntas- él Tierno, carismático y torpe y tu…- La miro de reojo- Seria, amarga- Un pequeño golpe de parte de Sakura- Bien… Un poco, y sin contar que tu inteligencia es del tamaño de tu frente…E-NOR-ME!-

Si como tus caderas!- Contraataco Sakura. Y como de costumbre empezó el juego-pelea, en el cual terminaban riendo ambas.

Era cierto lo que decía Ino. Sakura Era un prodigio en la música y sin contar en la escuela, Era seria cuando lo necesitaba. En cambio Naruto, Era considerado torpe, NO estudiaba, Y por demás de Carismático e Hiperactivo, Considerándolo uno de los mejores deportista de su Escuela.

Y Sasukeee!- Suspiro la rubia mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas- Mi adonis!- Exclamo.

Mientras Sakura cruzo sus brazos y ladeo su cabeza negativamente… Ino era un caso perdido. Pero era cierto. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura a la vez que mordía su labio inferior… Sasuke era un papito. La manzana mas Prohibida… El mejor amigo de Su hermano. Y a la vez su Vecino.

Kyaaa! Y su Hermano! Itachi!- Exclamo de nuevo la Rubia.

El rubor incremento en las mejillas de Sakura… Ambos hermanos, no tenían que envidiarles a los dioses. Solo que ITachi estudiaba en la Academia de Músicos de Su sueños, lo admiraba más que nada en el mundo… Aclaro su garganta, Definitivamente le estaba haciendo mal esa conversación. Su mente empezó a Divagar… Se acabaron las clases, Comienzo de las Vacaciones, Un nuevo año escolar, etc…

Ino que hora es?- Pregunto de la nada mientras miraba hacia el inmenso patio de la Secundaria.

Las 6:30 pm- Respondió como si nada la rubia mientras miraba su reloj-Pulsera de color Morado.

Mmmm- Desvío de nuevo su mirada, Se le olvidaba algo….

Flas Back.

Sakura, No podré ir por ti mañana, Tengo practica, Pequeña-

_Perfecto podré irme sola, y demostrarle a Naruto y mis padres que se me cuidar perfectamente so-_

Así que Sasuke me hará el favor de llevarte a Casa a las 6:00 pm-

Queeeee!!- Un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y el grito del año, Ganadora:

Namikaze Sakura.

Sus Grandes jades se abrieron aun más de impresión mientras su Rubio Hermano-mayor se levantaba de la Computadora. Y se dirigia hacia ella.

Mañana es tu ultimo día de escuela verdad pequeña?- sonrío jovialmente mientras despeinaba a la Anonada Sakura.

La Joven rechazo el gesto mientras trataba de articular palabras coherentes y ordenadas, pero lo único que logro fue balbucear. Pero…

Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Grito A todo pulmón desde la habitación de su hermano.- Papáaaaaa!—Grito de nuevo Saliendo del cuarto de Naruto. Cual niña pequeña.

En pocos segundos un hombre Rubio, La viva imagen de Naruto con unos veintitantos años de mas, que no le quitaba para nada lo atractivo, Puesto que Minato Namikaze, era uno de los mejores abogados de Londres, sin contar Guapo.

Sakura amor!- Exclamo mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hija.- Q-que Sucede?!

Naruto mañana no puede ir por mi, entonces yo quiero irme sola, pero resulta que Naruto va enviar por mi a su Amigo! Papa! Yo ya tengo 13 años! Papaaa- Si bien estaba molesta hablo por demás de rapido y exaltada mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura en busca de explicaciones.

Perfecto Naruto- Sonrio el Hombre detrás de la molesta Sakura- No quiero que le pase nada a mi bella flor-

Sus ojos Jades miraron con rabia a su Progenitor…. Mientras entrecerraba sus ojos como quien trama algo….- Mamaaaa!

Fin del Flash Back.

Chasqueo su lengua " No quiero que le pase nada a mi bella flor" Hizo una muesca de asco mientras imitaba a su padre con movimientos en sus labios y cabeza.

Sakura?- Llamo la rubia completamente extrañada.

Me toman como una Niñita- Murmuro para si misma.

Perdón?- La rubia completamente desubicada se acerco a su amiga. Desvío su mirada...- Que raro que Naruto no ha llegado por ti…- Rectifico- Que mal que no ha llegado por ti….- Sonrío esperando la Típica reacción de la Pelirosada, la cual esta vez no la fulmino con la mirada mas bien sus grandes Jades se abrieron como un par de platos.

Que hora dijiste que era?!- Exigió Saber mientras se detenía, gesto que imito la rubia con el ceño fruncido- 6:30…

Mierrrdaa!- Macullo la pelirosada mientras de un gran y fuerte abrazo se despedía de la Rubia- Te explico luego!- Alcanzo a decir mientras a la máxima velocidad que sus pies y mocasines le permitían Corría hacia la Estación de Una cuadra de la Secundaria. Mordió su labio Inferior, Si bien Sasuke no hablaba con ella, Tenia toda su vida conociendo ese Adonis Mortal…. Y Si él no la Odiaba la odiaría después de hoy. Una gran presión en su pecho la Hizo correr aun mas rápido saliendo de la ya desierta Puerta Principal.

_La estación esta a una cuadra de aquí…_

Flash Back.

Mama! No puedes hacerme eso!- De nuevo un puchero.

Tu padre y tu hermano tienen razón Sakura no discutas!-

Pero si yo soy grande!- Un mohín con su nariz mientras su ceño se fruncía aun mas.

Tus acciones dicen lo contrario- Sentencio mientras volvía a sus papeles.

Kushina de Namikaze, Peliroja y hermosa, Un carácter fuerte y explosivo y a la vez tierno y cariñoso, Doctora de uno de los mejores Hospitales de Londres, Dirigida por quien fue su Profesora en la universidad y ahora gran amiga: Tsunade.

Ma…- Callo, Tenia razón y con la cabeza gacha entre sus mechones rosados se fue a su Habitación… Una buena dosis de Vivaldi le haría sentir mejor.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en la Estacion, Perfecto, Oscureciendo y en una zona un tanto insegura…. Sonrío con Arrogancia, Llegaría por si misma a su casa.

Ajusto su bolso Negro y tomo con fuerza su violín- Perfecto.

Llegas tarde- Una voz gruesa y masculina, Perfectamente conocida por la joven.

Ss-Sa-Suke- Balbuceo mientras giraba sobre sus talones, Un rubor en sus mejillas al solo escuchar su voz… Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, armándose de valor levanto su cara para mirar al Hombre. El cual facil le sacaba 3 cabezas, nada fuera del otro mundo ya que Naruto y el tenían la misma edad lo que dejaba la misma diferencia: 4 años. Separo sus labios para una disculpa, Pero al mirar esos profundos ojos negros e intimidantes lo que logro fue una sincera y tonta Sonrisa.

El Joven levanto una ceja, Mocosa. Si Naruto no fuera su mejor amigo no se molestaría en siquiera ir a la estación. Pero no, Estuvo esperando por esa Mocosa, MEDIA HORA, y ella llegaba con una sonrisa tonta. Es que si no fuera hermana de Naruto…

Tuve un pequeño percance veras…- La voz Tímida de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Y que tienen que ver tus problemas conmigo?- Respondió arrogantemente mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos y empezaba a caminar a la par de la Joven, Si bien iba atrás, le sucedería algo, y El no quería tener problemas con Naruto por esa niña.

Mientras Sakura de nuevo desechaba la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con su amor platónico, decidiendo callar por el resto del camino. Pero eso no le permitía disfrutar su vista, De reojo miraba su figura atlética la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su camisa abotonada de Preparatoria, Blanca y remangada hasta sus codos sus manos en los bolsillos del Típico pantalón negro. Subió un poco su mirada y miro su perfil Con ceño Fruncido. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír sinceramente, podía contarlas fácil con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban. Desvío su mirada hacia sus pies.

Ella era, Pequeña pero de acuerdo a su edad la estatura era perfecta, No tenía pechos, y era por demás de enclenque.

--

Dentro del vagón nada del otro mundo, solo que se encontraba medio vacío por la caída de la noche. Mientras Sakura permanecía sentada viendo como pasaban las fugaces imágenes, Sasuke Uchiha se mantenía sujeto de los agarres del techo Al frente de Sakura.

Sakura!- La Joven volteo a su lado izquierdo….- Naimakaze Sakura?- Repitieron. Los ojos de Sakura de por si hermosos brillaron ante la persona que la llamaba, sonriendo encantadoramente y levantándose directo hacia esa Persona.

Saaai!- Exclamo mientras abrazaba un muchacho Alto, Moreno y de facciones Rectas, Parecido a Sasuke.

Sakura!- Exclamo mientras como podía abrazaba a la Joven que se hundía contra su pecho mientras que con su otra mano se aferraba de los agarres del techo.

Sai!, Como estas!? Sigues en la Filarmónica?!, Cuando tocamos!?- Sigues con el Cello?!- La Pelirosada no paraba de hablar mientras que su Acompañante Sasuke Uchiha pasaba un tercer plano en su vida.

Por supuesto!- Exclamo el joven- Oye Supe de tu prueba para la escuela Superior de Músicos en Venecia, Te admitieron?- Pregunto curiosamente.

Pues…- La Joven desvío la mirada- N-no lo se- Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a mirar la Impresionada cara de Sai- aun no eh recibido la carta de admisión-

Esa escuela solo aceptaba Prodigios entre prodigios, La primera niña en entrar… iba a ser su Mejor amiga, Estaba seguro, Sonrío.- Eres impresionante de seguro te aceptan- Dijo, Provocando un rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura!- Otra voz gruesa y escalofriante seguida de un apretón en su brazo- Siéntate- Una orden, Por supuesto de Sasuke Uchiha- No quiero que hables con desconoci..-

El no es un desconocido, Naruto lo conoce, Es Sai uno de los mejores Músicos de mi generación- Explico Sakura. Forcejeando con el agarre de Sasuke.

NO me hago responsable de tus amiguitos Siéntate- Ordeno de nuevo.

Que manera de tratar a una Mujer- Exclamo Sai, que a pesar de ser 1 año mayor que Sakura tenía la misma estatura de Sasuke. Las pocas personas del Vagón empezaron a prestar atención a la discusión. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por Sakura.

Shh! Sai- Lo tomo del Pecho separándolo de Sasuke- Tranquilo Sai- Susurro- Ya me tengo que ir… Hablamos- El tren se detuvo dejando a los Jóvenes en la Estación mas cercana de la casa de Sakura. La Pelirosada hizo un ademán afuera del vagón despidiendo se de su amigo, mientras que Sasuke ya había empezado a caminar.

Sai devolvió el gesto sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El tren empezó de nuevo su marcha.

Sakura miro a su derecha… Oscuro y Solo. Su izquierda: Oscuro y solo.

Se exalto girándose completamente…. No había nadie en la estacion.

Sasuke se Había ido.

* * *

Review's :D

Ajam... quiero acotar que actualizare Cada semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!, En serio... nosaben como motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Eh aqui el segundo Capitulo Adelantado. Nos vemos el proximo Sabado, Sino tengo Tarea -.-'

* * *

Bien, El no podría ser tan cruel con ella, y dejarla a las 7:30 pm en una estación a 3 cuadras de su casa, Completamente sola.

No podía.

No podía. Apretó sus puños con indignación, mientras trago grueso, Era la tercera vez que recorría el lugar, completamente vacío.

Si la había dejado sola.

Es que como podía su Hermano tener un amigo así!?, Como podía dejarla a su suerte a esas horas de la noche!, Londres era seguro, bien, Pero un viernes en la noche, Casi nada es seguro.

Sonrío para si misma. Pero que temía viviendo En Chelsea?!. Se bufo de si misma y armo su rumbo.

De Seguro Sus padres le formarían un Lío, Pero ella les explicaría todo, Sasuke la abandono.

Que te causa tanta gracia- Esa voz tan cerca la hizo helar hasta el poro mas intimo de su piel, Sasuke no la había dejado.- Primera y ultima que Voy por ti- Sentencio mientras empezaba el rumbo a casa, Sakura solo pudo asentir, Había experimentado la sensación mas terrorífica y hermosa, Su voz, su olor, y su respiración, a cm de ella, a su Oreja. Trago grueso. Ese hombre era un poso sin fin. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y siguió al Joven.

--

Y eso fue lo que paso…- Termino Sakura con un hilo de voz, Hacia 15 minutos había llegado gritos y regaños, abrazos y lagrimas la recibieron… Cuan protectores podrían ser sus familiares, y el muy descarado de Sasuke Cumplió con solo llevarla hasta la puerta para después seguir a la siguiente casa. La de los Uchihas.

Su padre gruño, Había estado a punto de llamar a la policía cuando sintió el pomo de la puerta principal abrirse, Nada más y nada menos que su hija.

Su hermano había estado a punto de Matar a Sasuke.

Y su madre Preocupada pero feliz al ver llegar a su hija, solo pudo abrazarla.

Solo por 1 hora y media de retraso.

Suspiro, su familia podía ser tan Extraña.

Ah Sakura… Con todo este lío…- Su madre fue directo a la cocina, Sacando el correo, con una sonrisa por demás de Orgullosa, como la que mostraba en lo conciertos de su Hija…Conciertos… Sakura abrió sus ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

N-no me digas q-que…- Temblorosa se acerco a la cocina.

Kushina No me digas que…- Su padre repitió, No daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

Sakura Fuiste admitida en la Escuela de Músicos de Beethoven En Venecia!- Exclamo su madre mientras la abrazaba. Su hija estaba en Shock.

Hermanitaaa!- Se acerco su Rubio Hermano junto con su padre en un colectivo abrazo.

Estaba tan feliz… Estaba… Llorando.

Mama…- Soltó mientras se hundía en el pecho de su madre.

La carta quiero ver la carta!- Exclamo su Hermano Mientras su madre le pasaba dichoso Papel.

Leyó en voz Alta:

_Señorita Namikaze Sakura, Es un completo Honor, Admitirla en Nuestra escuelas de Estudios Superiores de Musica, Bethoven High School. Su talento excepcional, Prodigio de prodigios, Nos Gustaría que su Talento creciera y su espirito se formara En nuestra escuela, Siendo la Primera Mujer y Joven de Su edad en ingresar a la Escuela._

_Mi presencia Afortunada en escribirle esta carta y mas aun en Ser su Tutor por los próximos años. _

_Atte: Hatake Kakashi._

Todos, Impresionados, EL Renombrado Hatake Kakashi Compositor y Músico, Conocido como prodigio a los 6 años, Había escrito esa carta….

Naruto Pasó su mirada a su Padre de Su padre a su madre y de su madre a Sakura, la cual moqueaba sin consuelo.

Estoy tan feliz- Dijo entre sollozos.

D-deberías- Tartamudeo Naruto, Que se podría decir, mas que orgulloso estaba, Pero no solo tartamudeo por eso…

Hay que hacer una fiesta!- Exclamo su madre mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

De despedida…- Murmuro Naruto. Sakura se tendría que irse a comienzo de clases…Su hermanita.

Que dices Naruto…- era obvio su madre estaba feliz pero en su pecho se reprimía el llanto de desprenderse de su Única hija.- La veremos en vacaciones!-

T-tengo que hablar con Ino!- Exclamo Sakura Ignoraba por completo la conversaron de su hermano y su madre, y el hecho de que su padre sollozaba como un niño- Kyaaaaa!- Grito mientras subía las escaleras dejando sus zapatos en los escalones desordenadamente, no tardo mucho en escucharse un portazo en el segundo piso.

Mi Hijita- Sollozo Minato- Una prodigio!-

Mi hermanita se tiene que ir…- Lloro Naruto.

Mientras Kushina miraba absorta los comentarios de los "hombres" de la casa, Se supone que ella era la que tendría que estar en esa situación.

--

Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!! Te felicitoooo!- Un gritillo por el auricular del teléfono.

Ino estoy tan feliz!- Volvió a grita mientras saltaba por su cuarto. Apenas con el uniforme.

Y deberías!-

Si… Si estoy temblando!-

Sakura… Snif Snif-

Ino?- En el ultimo Salto se tiro en su cama, eran ideas suyas o Ino estaba llorando- Que sucede?-

Buaaaa! Snif Snif!-

No eran ideas suyas Ino estaba llorando y con ganas.- Frentona te vas a ir….- Dijo Entre Hipos de llanto.

Sakura dibujo una sonrisa tristona, Y es que lo sabia, solo que no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles, su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Al comienzo de las clases, Tenemos todas la vacaciones juntas,- Hizo una pausa una lagrima empezaba a correr – Y vamos!, te escribiré sin falta todos los días! te mandare cosas de allá!, y sin contar que vendré todas las vacaciones!-

Me lo prometes?-

Por que se me caigan los dedos!-

Ambas rieron definitivamente se iban a extrañar.

--

18 de Julio, Marco en su calendario en un rojo Llamativo, Para luego Escribir, " MEJOR DÍA DE SU VIDA".

Eran las 2 am y no podía dormir, Mañana Tendría que salir con su madre a West London. Un largo día la esperaba.

Con su pijama de Flores, un ligero pantalón y una Camisa de tirantes, Se paseo por su habitación. La Cual curiosamente daba a la casa de los Uchihas, una habitación en especial… Sasuke Uchiha. Su gran ventana daba perfectamente a la de Sasuke. Mordió su labio inferior.

Tan bello y descarado

Frunció su ceño, Era el peor de los hombres y el más hermoso y perfecto. Se acerco a la ventana con unas ganas inmensas de Saltar a la habitación del frente que permanecía a oscuras.

_De seguro duerme._

Embelesada recordó el día, Con cada detalle, ese día sin duda a pesar de todo, había sido el mejor de su vida. Sonrío. Estaba tan feliz, Miro al cielo, perfectamente estrellado, Esa zona residencial a oscuras podría tener una perfecta vista de las constelaciones.

Sin darse cuenta bostezo cuidadosamente.

SaaaSukeee- El grito de una mujer, No solo un grito, una especie de gemido. Provenía del frente.

Ah…ah…- Entrecerró sus ojos para una mejor visión.

Ka…rin- Esa voz… Sus ojos se abrieron, era la de Sasuke, Que demonios estaba haciendo?!.

Busco en su habitación, sus binoculares, y sin pensarlo dos veces apago su lámpara y se acerco a la ventana.

Estaba espiando, Era ilegal y estaba mal, Pero todo era por una buena causa.

Y si esa mujer le estaba haciendo algo malo a Sasuke!?

La buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Se afinco un poco mas del marco de la ventana, la oscuridad le dificultaba la visión, Teniendo mas de la mitad de su cuerpo afuera, aun no podía averiguar lo que sucedía.

Un… poco mas- murmuro.

Y la gravedad hizo lo suyo, conjugada con la torpeza de la joven.

Resbalándose completamente cayo desde el segundo piso de su casa, Tapando su boca para ahogar el grito cosa que fue en vano, sintiendo el sonido seco del golpe…. Y aun peor el dolor en su cuerpo.

Tsk…- Mascullo en el suelo. Había tenido suerte cayendo en los arbusto con suerte unas fracturas y hemorragias superficiales. Con suerte- Uh…- Sin duda sus costillas se habían fracturado y mas de una maguñadura. Miro a su alrededor ya habían empezado a encender las luces, Y las que menos quería…. La habitación de Sasuke y Su familia.

_Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, Tonta._

Oh Por dios Sasuke es una Niña!- Esa voz….

Dios es Sakura- Su Madre.

Mi niña!- Su padre.

Hmp- Sasuke-

Sakura!- Naruto.

Y un sin fin de voces.

Levanto como pudo su cara, Un poco mareada distinguió las figuras.

Sasuke llegaba acompañado de una Zanahoria con proporciones de mujer, a la Vez el moreno Con un ligero pantalón de dormir mostrando su pecho perfectamente cuidado.

1

2

3

4

5

6

_6 Abdominales..._ Contó sin duda estaba alucinando. _De Seguro golpee mi cabeza._

Dios Mio Sakura!- Su madre la revisaba con cuidado- Tiene 3 costillas fracturadas- Tomo con delicadeza la cara de Su hija, la cual la miro con sus jades brillantes, y mas que consiente- No tiene contusiones cerebrales pero lo mejor será llevarla a la clínica- Ordeno a su Esposo.- Naruto Cuida de ella iré por mis cosas.

El joven atendió mientras tomaba a su hermana con delicadeza, la cual le sonrío.

Naruto?- Esa Voz…. _La zanahoria con proporciones de mujer_.

Karin?... Sasuke?- La voz de su hermano la hizo entrar en razón, No estaba alucinando, estaba mas que Lucida.- No me digas que ustedes…. Jaja!- Río su hermano.

Nosotros que?!-

Están saliendo! Buajajaja- río a carcajadas con cuidado mientras sostenía a su hermana, la cual empezaba a llorar.

Deberías preocuparte mas por Sakura, Naruto, Karin y yo estábamos por terminar algo- Esta vez hablo Sasuke- Sabes a que me refiero- Agrego mientras caminaba a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ese Sasuke- Dijo Naruto.

_Están Saliendo?, Sasuke Tiene Novia?!, Y que es ese "algo"?..._

Sakura empezaba llorar, no por el dolor, Se sentía impotente, Esa zanahoria era una mujer y ella era una niña, Ilusa al pensar que Sasuke se fijaría en ella, siendo lo mas nulo en su vida : la Hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Sin darse cuenta quedo dormida en pecho de su Hermano.

* * *

Hasta la proxima!

Dejen reviews! no se le van a caer los dedos por eso! y ademas Veran que si mandan mas reviwes les puedo Salir con dos capitulos en La semana, ya que yo tengo listo 4 caps, y Sin ocntar la inpiracion que tengo que uuuf!

Gracias Musaa! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My God! Ustedes si que motivaan! en serio Graaacias por los reviews, Les etsoy premiando denuevo dejando Otro Cap, xD asi que dejen muuuchos si quieres que ponga mas capitulos!.

No se apuren con el SasuSaku, que lo bueno se hace esperar, pero si esperas mucho te aburres! y lod igo en serio yo no tengo paciencia asi q ya tengo unos 4 cap, pero como en el 8cap o el 7 empezara el SasuSaku Fuerrteeee.

Y los q quieren ItaSaku... No se preocupen que haaay pa todos... Menos Yaoi. Los odios ¬¬ sin ofender

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

_Donde estoy?_

_Estoy muerta?..._

_Pero si yo…._

Sakuraaa!- la voz aguda y poco delicada de Su amiga la reaccionar- Frentona no vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida!-

I-inno- Dijo débil sonriendo.

Shhh- Su madre quien estaba con su bata de doctora, revisándola con el frío e incomodo estetoscopio.- Estas bien pequeña- susurro- No puedo decir lo mismo del marco de tu Ventana-

Sakura río, a pesar de dolor.

Estarás bien para Septiembre- Dijo Su madre, -solo si guardas reposo que de eso nos encargaremos Nosotras- Dijo con una gran sonrisa junto con Ino.

Sakura trago grueso.

--

Dos semanas!- Exclamo Su madre desde el teléfono, en la cocina. Llamando la atención de sus Familiares quienes desayunaban tranquilamente.

Ok, OK, Le diré- Colgó dirigiéndose a la Mesa. Con la mirada fija en Minato.

La clínica?- Dijo con la boca llena de comida Naruto, ganándose la mirada asesina de Sakura, trago- La clínica?- Repuso esta vez sonriendo. Sakura asintió.

No- respondió Kushina- Sakura dentro de 2 semanas Hatake Kakashi Vendrá por ti.

Queee??- Su padre escupió su comida, Pobre Naruto- dos semanas?!-

Pero la reacción de Sakura fue completamente distinto, quería irse lo mas pronto y lejos posible de ese lugar, Tenia planeado todo, solo para alejarse de esa Moustrosidad tan hermosa Llamada Sasuke.

Sonrio, terminado de desayunar dejando su plato en el lavaplatos, Lista para Salir con Ino.

Tomando su bolso de blue jeans lleno de parches, su favorito, con su Camisa Azul pastel de tirantes y sus jeans y sus converses azules. Y su largo cabello en dos trenzas.

Me voy!- Dicho esto cerro la puerta, Como de costumbre todos los días de vacaciones como había prometido, salía con Ino y sus demás amigos, Variando, claro esta, Evitando como siempre cruzarse con su amor platónico. Frunció su ceño.

_Amor platónico_, el nunca le había prometido nada, jamás se le había insinuado ni mucho menos, No tenia derecho sobre él… La continua conversación consigo misma mientras llegaba a casa de Ino con su bicicleta.

Completamente distraída. Evitando arrollar un cachorrito cayo sobre un césped, en el cual tenían encendido una regadera eléctrica, empapándola por completo de lodo y césped… Sonrío, El día estaba perfecto, Típico día de Verano, el cielo completamente despejado, empezó a rodar por el césped, Como se podía amargar la vida por ese Personaje?!.

Sakura?- Esa voz…

La nombrada abrió sus ojos para mirar unos Ojos negros como el mismo poso sin fin que era su dueño. Se ruborizo.

Sasuke- susurro embelesada.

Puedes recoger tu bicicleta del medio- Ordeno.

Sakura frunció su ceño, De nuevo el mismo Protagonista de sus fantasías la sacaba de ellas con los peores de los tratos. Levantándose completamente enlodada recogió su bicicleta, dándole paso al Uchiha, que sin un Mendigo "Gracias" empezó su marcha. Sakura por su parte sacudió su ropa, al fin y al cabo se iba a ensuciar en el parque con Ino.

--

Es un entupido- Dijo Ino.

Cambiemos de tema- Dijo por enésima vez Sakura, Ino no paraba de hablar de Shikamaru, El ser mas flojo e inteligente que en su vida podría conocer- No se por que no hablas con el- Dijo mientras arrancaba un Pedaso de su algodón de azúcar.

Ussh!! Sakura no sabes nada de hombres!- exclamo Ino histérica.

Sakura Rodó sus ojos, al tiempo que reconocía a cierta persona…

Saaai!- Exclamo mientras corría hacia el Nombrado.

Mientras que a Sai solo le daba tiempo de girarse sobre si mismo ya se encontraba en el suelo mirando unos jades hermosos y una sonrisa espectacular al igual que si cabello recogido en dos Trenzas, Se veía tan hermosa- Sakura….- Susurro.

Tonto…. Te extrañe- Dijo mientras volvía abrazar de nuevo a su amigo en el suelo.

P-pero si fueron dos días de viaje- Dijo ruborizado.

No importa…- Dijo mientras se acurrucaba aun mas en el cuerpo de Sai.

Oye Sakura No comas al frente de los pobres!- La voz picara de Ino, la saco de encuentro con Sai, separándose bruscamente del Joven, ambos completamente rojos.

Por su parte Ino solo pudo reir, - Será mejor que me vaya!- Dijo entre lagrimas de risas- Me cuentas todo eh?!- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la ruborizada Sakura.

Luego de ver alejarse la cabellera rubia, a una distancia prudente Sakura volteo a donde Sai que miraba del mismo modo a Ino.

Esa ino…- Dijo Sakura disculpándose- No tienes por que hacerle caso- Dijo Sakura.

En cambio Sai solo asintió, Sakura estaba tan hermosa, ella era linda, lo sabia, pero en las vacaciones había cambiado, Lastimosamente se iba marchar en pocas semanas, Iba perderla… Es decir iba perder la oportunidad de estar con ella… sacudió su cabeza:

_En que estoy pensando!!. _Sakura era su amiga, con quien interpretaba y componía, Con quien tenia conciertos, que al igual que ella eran solistas y mas de una vez hicieron un dueto, ganándose criticas excelentes en periódicos prestigiosos… Eso era ella una AMIGA y COMPAÑERA. La miro de reojo… Una amiga Hermosísima.

Ven Sai, vamos a la feria…- Dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

--

7:00 pm.

El día había sido sin duda perfecto, a solas con Sakura, cualquier cosa es perfecta.

La miraba caminar un poco mas adelante de el, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Era una cita, y no se daban cuenta, por lo menos ella.

Ambos caminaban por el vecindario de Sakura… La noche perfecta, Todo, Todo le pedía gritos que la Besara!.

Ssa-ku-ra- Dijo entre cortadamente Sai, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su Amiga.

Dime?- Dijo disminuyendo el paso al lado de Sai.

Ya llegamos- Dijo Sai mirando la casa Beige perfectamente cuidada, con el hermoso contraste del jardín.

Oh si…- Dijo Sakura- Bien Gracias…- La mano de Sai, tan delicada como cuando toma su instrumento la sujeto de su mano, Girándola hacia su cuerpo, que estaba completamente rojo.

A-antes de que te vayas- Sai hablaba nerviosamente a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de Sakura, y con su otra mano tomaba la nuca de Sakura con delicadeza embriagante.- Y-yo…

Sus labios a milímetros ambos perfectamente podían sentir el aliento del otro, Un poco mas….

El contacto de sus labios, el primero de Sakura, miles de sensaciones nuevas, demasiado nuevas para ella, una Inexperta total. Cosa que se encargaría Sai de cambiar, delineando con su lengua los finos labios de Sakura, con una pequeña abertura que aprovecho, inspecciono cada lugar de la dulce boca de la Joven, arrebatándole suspiros y mas de una invitación a Seguirle el juego, cosa que acepto, moviendo su lengua y dejándose llevar, simplemente perfecto… O eso parecía.

En la mente de la Joven solo una persona estaba presente, y no era la que la besaba… para su desdicha.

_Sasuke…_

Pensó mientras profundizaba el beso. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente apartando el cuerpo de Sai, con un empuje, lo que había hecho estaba mal, había utilizado a su amigo, casi hermano… a Sai.

Lo miro fijamente con sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los de Sasuke, haciendo que desviara la mirada culpable. _Tonta Sakura, _se dijo así misma mientras se disponía a reanudar el rumbo a su casa… Dejando completamente Solo a Sai.

_Soy un tonto…_ Pensó Sai.

--

Se tiro en su cama, tomando su almohada y ahogando un grito.

Se sentía el ser mas miserable del mundo.

Dejo su almohada de un lado, levantandose bruscamente de la cama…. Y sin querer miro a la ventana, ya la habian reparado, desde su caida, De la cual La única que sabia la verdad era Ino. Mientras que a sus padres les había inventado la tonta excusa de que la noche estaba hermosa y se resbaló de la ventana.

_Mas tontos ellos que lo creyeron._

Frunció su ceño…. Él…

El era el culpable de todo!.

Lo odiaba, lo amaba!.

Sintió arder su pecho, Había besado a su mejor amigo pensando en otro. Mejor dicho en Sasuke!

Que clase de persona juega con los sentimientos de otras?!

Ella. Y posiblemente Sasuke Si se enterara d elos sentimientos de ella para con él, Ella era como un libro abierto!

Se giro bruscamente y llego a su Espejo, se había despeinado considerablemente, los ojos llorosos y su cara roja. Roja de Ira, rabia, lo Odiaba.

Quito bruscamente su mirada del espejo, y La paso a un estuche de violín… Sonriendo, Necesitaba tocar, pronto se iría, pronto se acabaría su pesadilla, Lo abrió delicadamente iba tocar su Preferida. Desde la primera vez que Leyó la partitura completamente enamorada….

_Verano- Las cuatro estaciones- Vivaldi._

Como la prodigio que era, _Prodigio de Prodigios_ como la llamaban. Empezó a tocar, Desahogando cada sentimiento de frustración, Como la música le ayudaba. El arco subía y bajaba frotando las cuerdas, Hermosa Melodía.

Finalizada y un poco mas calmada, se sentó al frente de su atril, sin ninguna partitura, se las sabia de memoria.

De nuevo Vivaldi esta vez… _Concierto para Violín en La Menor._

_--_

Sakura esta molesta No?- hablo Minato revisando un caso en La cama matrimonial.

Al Parecer- Dijo Kushina mientras Terminaba de revisar el Historial de un paciente.

Cosas de la adolescencia- dijo Minato

Un novio seguro- Juguetonamente Kushina, sabia sacar de sus casillas a MInato el cual abrió sus ojos extraordinariamente mientras arrugaba el papel en sus manos.

No lo digas ni en broma- sentencio- ella es mi Pequeña flor-

No por mucho tiempo- Aseguro Kushina.

--

_Sasuke…._

* * *

_...Wait!_

_reviews?_

_Si quieres Otro capitulo_

_Ustedes Deciden_

_Muahahahaha!_

_sucesos del prox Capitulo..._

_Cayeron xD_

_jaja No dejan para nadieee!!._

_Cualquier duda me la hacen llegar._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno... Como estan tan impacientes, y me motivaan xD, le agrego otro cap, Pero no se impaciente con el itaSaku o SasuSaku, por ahora estoy frenada con el apuro del Itasaku porq estoy buscando un rumbo a la historia que la haria interasante, y tendria su Itasaku, pero con detalles, Y Sasuke si estara celoso tranquilos pero de Itachi, mientras esten lejos xD... no seria probable.

Pero s esto es SasuSaku con todas sus letras!

Muucuhas gracias por los reviews!

Tic

Tic

Sakura-

Tsk!

Sakura-

Una soñolienta pelirosada frunció su ceño, _Que pasa?_, abrió sus pesados parpados y miro su reloj de pared… _2 am._

Recostó de nuevo su cabeza en su almohada, Tendría que ser un sueño.

Tic

Tic

De nuevo ese molesto sonido desde su ventana.

Sin el menor pudor del mundo, no se tomo la molestia de acomodarse su Ligero pantalones de pijama dejando al aire sus bragas, tipo boxer, Con una cómoda camisa morada que enseñaba su abdomen plano, Se acerco a su ventana abriéndola de golpe, de seguro era un gato.

Pero una piedra le dio le lleno en su cara, haciéndola reaccionar Bruscamente, para mirar a el Culpable.

Sai!- Grito.- Sai…- Susurro con precaución mirando al Moreno debajo de su ventana.

Hizo unas señas con su mano, y sin acomodarse, Bajo con cuidado hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Llegando hasta el sonrojado moreno.

Que coño haces aquí?- Susurro tomándolo del cuello, Es que, qué hacia Sai, con quien se había besado hace unas horas, a las 2 am debajo de su ventana, lanzando piedritas, No tenia oficio?!.

Q-quería pedirte disculpas- Dijo sin mirarla, cosa que extraño a la pelirosada, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

Si algo la molestaba era que la despertaran, Y esta no iba a ser la excepción, pero ya tendría tiempo para molestarse con El muchacho, por ahora lo escucharía atentamente y se inventaría una para dejar de sentirse tan culpable.

No te preocupes- Dijo Sakura con ademán en su mano.- después de todo, No fue la gran cosa- Dijo sin pensar.

Sai por su parte esas frase llego hasta lo mas profundo de su Ser.

No fue la gran cosa?- Dijo Algo molesto, Ahora le enseñaría a Sakura como es un beso de verdad, pero primero tenia que Incitarla. Sonrió pícaramente- No eres la mas indicada para decir eso-

Sakura por su parte, mas que ofendida, Frunció su ceño, levantando su dedo índice para replicar, pero el cuerpo del muchacho la aprisiono contra si mismo a una pared.

Pero eso se puede mejorar- Dijo Sai acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Nno… Sai- No quería besarlo, lo quería como amigo, pero… El no era el hombre que le quitaba el sueño…. Aunque al diablo con eso!.

Cerro sus ojos esperando el beso… que Nunca llego. Frunciendo se ceño, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el mismísimo Sasuke en pijama, tomando a Sai del cuello de la chaqueta.

Tu- Gruño Sasuke mientras la tela de la chaqueta crujía ante su fuerza por su parte Sai no fue intimidado.

El mismo- Respondió con Orgullo. Cosa que hizo que Sasuke lo aprisionara aun más fuerte.

Lárgate- Ordeno el Mayor.

No eres el indicado para decir eso- La fuerza del agarre aumento cosa que no paso desapercibida de Sakura que se acerco a los hombres.

Sasuke… n-no suelta a Sai- Dijo Sakura mientras con delicadeza tocaba la hermosa piel de Sasuke cosa que erizo a la joven ante esa corriente eléctrica tan perfecta…. _No… Sai_

Y como si de otra piedrita arrojada con fuerza volvió en Si, sujetando a Sasuke lo suficiente para que este le mirara… asesinamente. Trago sonoramente y de nuevo hizo presión,- Déjalo es… mi Novio!- Dijo Sakura sin creerse lo que decía, pero por sus amigos, daría hasta la vida un millón de veces.

Y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, Sasuke soltó a Sai, con su orgullo dolido, miro con asco ambos Jóvenes.

Sai era como su doble, claro menos atractivo, Nada puede comparase con el original.

Y ella… ella, Estaba…. Cambiando. No pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura, una diminuta cintura, y unos pequeños pechos.

Pero en que demonios pensaba… Eso era lo que ella era PEQUEÑA! Aunque su cuerpo obviamente se trasformaría, ella no dejaría de ser **La Hermanita de Naruto.** Y claro el tenia MUJERES detrás de el, con las que podía divertirse.

Pero era claro que su orgullo estaba dolido.

Hmp- Y con su famoso monosílabo se fue del lugar.

A una distancia prudente, con el corazón hecho trizas Sakura miro fijamente a Sai.

No quiero que vuelvas aparecer así sin antes avisar- y dicho esto la Dolida joven se fue a su casa.

--

Silenciosamente entro a su cuarto, Llorando, Llorando, de nuevo por él.

_Boba Boba_

Se Repetía, Que había sido todo eso?

Sasuke, la odiaba y de nuevo se lo demostraba, quería arruinar su vida.

Dios, Quería irse de Ahí, Y para eso faltaban 14 días.

* * *

Esta un poco corto lo se pero bien vale la pena o no?


	5. Chapter 5

Seh... Yo tambien pienso que las cosas apuradas no son muy buenas, por eso no quiero que se impaciente esta historia es un SasuSaku complejo, va tener su ItaSaku, pero no el que ustedes se esperan, no se desilusiones que eso va adar pie a muuchas cosas :) Y respondiendo un Review de: 

**Mirermione:** Concuerdo contigo si el capitulo no es el mejor, pero a mi me gusto y respondiendote aunque no creo que no sea pregunta, Sakura se esta desarrollando, en las vacaciones su cuerpo empezo a cambiar, acaso eso no es valido? tiene pechos pequeños! y ademas quien quita que a Sasuke siempre le importo?, aunque esa queda la opinion de muchos.

ah Si los siguientes capitulos tienen muchos cambios de Escena, tambien por el hecho de que no quiero entrar en muchos detalles por ahora, pero el cambio de escena lo veo necesario mientras Sakura estudia musica, y no... no voy a profundizar el tema mientras ella estudia sus añitos alla ni voy a hechar el cuento no, Voy a contar solo lo necesario :-D y con esto me despido hasta... No se!

_Perfecto_.

Dentro de 3 horas, estaría rumbo a Venecia. Sonrío con orgullo, Había recogido cada prenda de ropa nueva y vieja, sus utensilios, Su adorada Frazada de bebe. Había pasado todos los días de vacaciones entre pijamadas, fiestas de Despedida y salidas.

Su cuarto se veía tan vacío y pulcro sin su Típico reguero de hojas y demás.

Sus regalos, Ino le haba regalado tantas cosas en las vacaciones y viceversa, sus pulseras de la amistad estaban recargadas con Dijes y demás.

Su madre mas que todo le había comprado ropa, su Padre un nuevo violín, y su hermano le dio lo mas preciado en su Vida, su Bandana con un extraño símbolo que según él significaba _Hoja._ Y había ganado en un campeonato.

Los iba a extrañar a TODOS.

Sakura, Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto!.- La voz de su madre.- Ino ya esta aquí!-

Sakura abrió sus ojos levantándose de un salto del suelo, tomando su Bolso el cual llevaría en el avión, las demás maletas estaban en la camioneta. Dio un último vistazo a su Cuarto, su cama, su armario, Y por ultimo la vista e su ventana…

Miro con tristeza ese lugar, lo extrañaría a él, ese Mortal tan hermoso. Mordió su labio inferior mientras fruncía su ceño, había decidido olvidarlo.

--

En el aeropuerto Ino no se despegaba de Su brazo, y es que asi habia sido en todo el viaje, su brazo estaba entumecido.

Sus padres buscaban información, Aun mas si era posible del vuelo, la seguridad y el país, cosa que ya estaba controlada.

Kakashi esperaria por ella en el areopuerto, y la llevaría a La zona residencial de la escuela. Dandole el paseo por la cuidad, Conociendo el lugar, Todo un sueño por lo visto en fotos.

No cabía tanta alegría en ella, Si tan solo…

Su hermano se encontraba a su lado, no había hablado en todo el viaje, era obvio estaba deprimido.

Sakura-

La Joven giro su cabeza bruscamente para encontrase con nada mas y nada menos que Sai.

Yo quería que….- El joven no termino, Ya que Sakura se había lanzado literalmente sobre el, con Ino y demás, dándole el abrazo de su vida.

Sai Snif Snif- Sakura sollozaba, No todo estaba tan bien después de todo, desde aquél primer beso, ambos se empezaron a evitar, Tonto pero cierto. Apretó aun mas a el hombre.- Perdóname Perdóname!.

No Sakura…- Dijo Sai acariciando la Cabellera rosada.- perdóname tu a mi- Dijo con voz entre cortada.

Luego de un rato de lagrimas y abrazos, Ino volvió a su estado Inicial, abrazada de Sakura, Naruto al lado de su hermana y Sai, a distancia pero manteniendo mirada con Sakura.

Sus padres llegaron, ahora se encontraban todos.

El vuelo con Destino a Venecia Abordando por la puerta 6,- El altavoz- El vuelo con destino a Venecia abordando por la puerta 6- Repitió.

Ese es mi Vuelo!- Exclamo Sakura, con una gran sonrisa. Al contrario de sus acompañantes que forzaban la más fea que tenían.

Todos caminaron hasta la puerta, El lugar de despedida.

Bueno…- Empezó Sakura, Abrazando a Ino que Lloraba a todo pulmón encima de Sakura- Te llamo, cuando llegue te escribiré todos los días y no te preocupes que volveré para celebrar las navidades, Y si no es el caso, Vendrás con mi familia- Sonrío, Ino se aparto mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

Lo dicho hecho?- Dijo Ino.

Lo dicho hecho- afirmo Sakura mientras Retiraba las lagrimas con su pulgar de su amiga.

Mi niñaaa!- Su padre no tardo en desvanecerse- Llama cuando llegues, NO yo llamo, Escribe, Iré por ti si es necesario así sea en Góndola!-

Sakura sonrío- Ok Papa-

Su madre al igual que su padre llorando abrazo a su Hija no podía hablar se iba derrumbar y quería darle ánimos a su pequeña. Ella lo entendió.

Por su parte Naruto estaba igual que su padre moqueando a mas no poder, mientras abrazaba a su hermanita- Pequeña, Cuiiiidate!- Exclamo- Te voy a estar apoyando-

Al igual que yo- Hablo Sai con su típica Sonrisa, No lloraba, por su parte estaba Feliz, Su amiga había cumplido su sueño- Que tengas suerte- Dicho esto a los ojos de sus familiares beso la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura.

S-si- Bacilo un poco, mientras Pasaba a la zona de viajeros, Con un guiño y un beso aire se despidió de sus seres mas queridos… O al menos 5 de ellos.

--

Se les anuncia a todos los pasajeros abrochar su cinturón, estamos apunto de aterrizar En Venecia.-

_Italia- Espagueti. Sakura en que piensas! Deja los juegos de Palabras!._

Abrocho su cinturón, Su extraña y prodigiosa mente había familiarizado cada cosa que Leia de Italia con la comida, Deliciosa comida, Su favorita, quería llegar y comer Un buen plato de pasticho,_ Como el de mamá_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, seguida de la turbulencia. Trago grueso.

La primera Mujer y Joven de su edad en entrar en la prestigiosa Escuela de Música.

Cerca, Estaba la de Danza Y teatro.

Estaría en el distrito de sus sueños, lo mejor de lo mejor, la crème de la crème,

Pero seria la única niña de su edad?.

Hizo una mueca de asco con su boca, Estaría entre Adultos amargados, Por que era cierto que los artistas solían ser amargados o locos… Bien era el caso del Genio Beethoven.

--

Había estado esperado 2 horas en el aeropuerto, Estaba cansada, Acaso eso era una broma de mal Gusto?!.

Jugaba con su flequillo rebelde el cual son su aliento lo hacia subir.

Namikaze Sakura?-

Alzo la vista para mirar a Un hombre de peinado particular, al igual que su cabello Grisáceo, De unos 20 y tantos con un cuello de tortuga negro que le cubría parte de la cara.

Sakura frunció su ceño. Y este quien era?!, ligeramente conocido, pero….

Hatake Kakashi tu Tutor- Sonrío el hombre o eso pudo apreciar al ver la curvatura de su ojo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos Brillantes y hermosos, tenía nada mas y nada menos uno de los mejores músicos De los tiempos… E iba a ser su tutor, se había estado preparando para ese momento, Psicológicamente, pero no lo suficiente.

Trato de hablar en vano. Mientras el hombre solo rió y desordeno su cabello.

Disculpa el retraso, Mi reloj se perdió- esa era le excusa mas tonta que había escuchado en su vida.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, solo esperaba que no volviera a suceder, o conocería a Sakura Namikaze en todas sus letras.

--

No podía evitarlo Venecia era hermosa, Como un cachorro en un carro, asomaba su cara por la ventana de la limosina, Era su sueño en vida real.

Iba ser su casa hasta terminar la academia o sea unos 7 años aproximados.

Simplemente era hermosa, Miro los canales, Los famosos canales, las góndolas. Sonrío tiernamente, y muy a su pesar Regreso a su asiento en la limosina. Al frente de Kakashi.

Hermoso- Dijo Kakashi Sin ni siquiera mirarla, Puesto que Leia una Novela porno, la cual gano el gesto de asco de Sakura, sin duda, Ese Hombre era raro y sin contar pervertido.-Hermoso tu talento.- continuo esta vez mirándola fijamente con sus ojos Grises.

Ah… Gracias- Dijo levemente sonrojada.

Vaya eres modesta- Dijo kakashi En tono juguetón- Es bueno puesto que los Músicos de la academia….- Hizo una pausa mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás- Son una mierda.- Dijo groseramente.

Sakura rió, como una persona tan despreocupada y Diferente podía ser uno de los Mejores músicos del mundo- De verdad eres Hatake Kakashi?- Pregunto dudosa.

Ya se me hacia raro que no hayas preguntado eso- Dijo Kakashi con los ojos cerrados a modo de sonrisa- Pues soy el mismo-

Eres… Impresionante- Dijo Sakura. El no era como los demás músicos que había conocido, Serios y mayormente obstinados… él Era todo un personaje!.

No… tu eres impresionable- Rectifico.- Solo soy un simple mortal con un don De dioses, como Tu, una simple niña con un Don tan hermoso como… Mis libros- Dijo alzando el famoso Libro Porno: El paraíso del Coqueteo

La limosina se estaciono.

Bien parece que llegamos…-Dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de la inmensa limosina, Bajando el solo, sin ayuda del Chofer. Seguido de esto saco una buena propina de uno de sus bolsillos y despidió al chofer, para luego asomarse de nuevo a la limosina.

No piensas salir?... Aun no te has graduado de la academia como para que te abran la puerta- Dijo Gracioso haciendo enfadar a Sakura.

No… no es eso, es educación de parte de un caballero abrirle la puerta a una Dama…- Dijo Sakura mientras abría su puerta y bajaba de la elegante limosina. Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo no quería ensuciar dichoso Carruaje.

Con sus converses Azules, unos jeans y una camisa negra de tirantes… Su madre le había advertido que usara los vestidos que les compro.

Pero es que Sakura y Vestido no combinaban a menos de que sea una presentación.

Levanto su mirada y lo que vio la dejo literalmente: Con la boca abierta.

Era mejor que las fotos, Era….

Era Bellísimo.

Una enorme Clave Sol alrededor de una fuente, les daba la bienvenida, Con hermosos Ángeles de piedra esculpidos con unos violines alrededor de la fuente. Detrás de esto la Escuela, con su toque Europeo, Mas que una casa parecía un castillo era Enorme. Y sin contar hermosa.

Bien Esta zona es de Músicos- Dijo kakashi.

Cerca del lugar se encontraba la High School de Danza y Teatro. Si se podría decir cerca ya que ese lugar tenía miles de Hectáreas. Y Sin contar que las escuelas superiores de Arte tenían aproximadamente el mismo tamaño.

Sakura se erizo de pies a cabeza, Necesitaría un mapa si no quería llegar con retrasos.

Camino con kakashi por la entrada hasta la enorme puerta de Roble.

Tus cosas están En Las habitaciones de las Bailarinas, ya que eres la primera Mujer en este lugar, desde que se fundo hace ya 400 años. Hablaba Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos- Compartirás habitación con Esta persona, Tienes suerte ya que la mayoría de las personas de este distrito tienen entre 16 y 20 años- Dijo Kakashi entregándole un sobre.- empezaras clases como todos, El Lunes próximo, o sea dentro de dos días. No te preocupes por lo demás que de eso me encargue yo, tus cosas ya están en la dirección del Sobre, tranquila es una buena persona- Sonrío como lo hacia, dándole tranquilidad a Sakura. La cual estaba Mirando la entrada principal.

Era bellísimo, Una sala de estar tan Americana pero enorme, Con un televisor plasma y muebles alrededor de el, Con una dispensario de comida chatarra y de bebidas, Una librería un tanto alejada, pero enorme.

Aquí se reúnen los niños de mamá y papá- Hablo Kakahsi con cierto asco.

Como escuela de estudios superiores, los hijos de los músicos y personas famosas y multimillonarias estudiaban en ese lugar, claro después de una prueba de Talento.

Kakashi siguió con el recorrido por el lugar, Sin duda…Enorme.

--

Bien Sakura, Esta es la zona residencial de las bailarinas, esta un poco cerca de la HSB, pero si quieres llegar rápido te facilitare una Bicicleta eh oído que te gustan- Dijo kakashi, ya había oscurecido, Y Sakura tenia que llamar a sus padres.

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- Disculpa Kakashi, donde hay un teléfono?- Pregunto Sakura.

Quieres llamar a tus padres?, No te preocupes llamare yo primero, Para informar todo, Y te facilitare todo lo que necesites para que te comuniques con tus amigos y familiares, pero Necesito que descanses mañana será un día de cómo decirlo… Compras?- Finalizo alzando una ceja y acariciando la melena rosada de Sakura- Nos vemos mañana… en la entrada de La High School a las 8 am, se puntual.- Dicho esto se volteo dejando a Sakura a lo que seria su casa de ahora en adelante.

Ella solo sonrío al verlo irse, sin duda tenia suerte. Entro en el enorme edificio, Con una planta baja parecida a una sala de estar, _Igual que la de Músicos._

Pensó Sakura solo que mucho mas femenina. Saco el sobre con de su bolso del cual habían dos Hojas, la primera Tenia la dirección de los lugares, Y la de su habitación, la segunda no se molesto en leerla, guardando el Sobre de nuevo en su bolso.

Con su bolso colgado de un hombro subió las enormes escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación compartida. Giro el pomo con delicadeza a la vez que asomaba su cabellera Rosada. Husmeando y observando la habitación. Dos camas laterales la de la izquierda al lado de una enorme ventana, Un espejo con su tocador, Una puerta al lado de lo que supuso que seria el baño, Y al frente de esta otra puerta… El armario posiblemente.

_Como es el último viernes de Vacaciones, La mayoría de las Bailarinas no llegaran sino hasta el domingo._

Error.

Observo una cabellera negra y corta con unos mechones a lado de sus Orejas, sus ojos era trasparentes, simplemente hermosos, como unas perlas, su piel blanca y delicada como un papel. Se encontraba en una de las camas, Como no la observo antes?!. Eran aproximadamente de la misma edad… no tardo mucho en entrar en si.

Buenas noches… Soy Sakura Namikaze de la High School de Musicos. Seré Tu compañera y espero que seamos amigas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la jovencita.

_Tímida_. Pensó Sakura. Al verla Desviar la mirada.

H-hinata Hyuuga- Dijo Evitando contacto visual con Sakura.

Hyuuga?- ese apellido era nada más y nada menos que una de las marcas de Ropa más importantes de Europa y del mundo, y el sobrino del empresario futuro dueño de la empresa, al igual que Modelo de la compañía.

S-si, De la marca de Ropa…- No pudo terminar, Sakura había empezado a dar saltos por el cuarto, Estaba compartiendo habitación con una Hyuuga!!.

Hinata!?- Pregunto tomando de las manos a la Joven- Dime conoces a Neji Hyuuga?- Pregunto, mientras Hinata sonreía tímidamente.

Es mi primo-

Sakura Chillo, Estaba compartiendo habitación con la prima del Modelo Neji Hyuuga!!- En seriooo!?... Espera entonces… Tu eres hija de… Hiashi Hyuuga?- Pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

Si- Dijo con un poco de confianza Hinata.

Sakura cayó rendida en la cama de la Hyuuga…. Con una gran sonrisa.

Tu eres Namikaze verdad?- Pregunto la tímida voz de Hinata.- La prodigio…

De prodigios- Termino como si nada Sakura- Espera eso quiere decir que tu eres bailarina?- Pregunto La pelirosada.

Si desde mis 4 años- Afirmo Hinata.

Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto Sakura.

13-

Debes ser estupenda-

Ambas sonrieron.

Sakura iba a ser una gran compañera de Cuarto.

La entrada de HInata es crucial en la vida de Sakura, y muuuy pronto en la de cierto rubio... Por que seamos sinceros el amor no tiene edad :P

y si se esperan una Hinata debil... se equivocan ya veraan!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

De nuevo esperando a Kakashi…

Maldición estaba empezando a estrangularlo mentalmente.

Empezaba aburrirse, Hinata Tenia que comprar su uniforme, Mientras ella… Ella estaba en ese lugar a las 10 am, con tanta hambre, Esperando a Kakashi.

Sakura perdona el retraso pero Sabes que esta escuela es inmensa uuuf-

Sakura miro asesinamente a Su tutor mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse- no importa, Que vamos hacer hoy?- pregunto de mala gana.

Primero desayunar, Luego haremos cosas de chicas- Dijo en un tono amanerado, para luego reír- Bromeo, pero si compraremos tu uniforme, cuadernos, y la bicicleta que te prometí- Dijo kakashi.

Sakura sonrió lo que tomo Kakashi como un "gracias".

Hable con tus padres anoche, no tome en cuenta la diferencia de horario, - Rasco su nuca, mientras abría la puerta de un Mercedes clásico, Azul marino. Cosa que imito Sakura del lado del copiloto.

Y bien?-

Les dije lo bien que te estas adaptando a un día de irte de casa, Lo que haremos hoy, y que Llamaras esta noche- finalizo encendiendo el carro, para luego sonreírle a Sakura.

--

8 pm.

Empujo la puerta de la habitación 202. Tenía las manos llenas de bolsa y el desconsiderado de kakashi solo la dejo hasta la puerta de la residencia.

Sakura!- Exclamo Hinata hasta Sakura, Ayudándola con unas bolsas.

Gra-cias Hinata- Dijo Sakura Entrecortadamente mientras se tiraba en su cama, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.- Eres un ángel-

Hinata sonrío,-N-no Hay de que-

--

Si mama, Tranquila- Sakura hablaba por teléfono, Acompañada de Hinata en la sala de estar, que desde la mañana de ese día se había empezado a llenar de impertinentes y Tontas mujeres. Rodó sus ojos, su madre de nuevo lloraba, Tenia mas de dos horas hablando con su madre, 1 hora con su padre, y otra con Naruto, Y trataba de colgar desde hace 45 minutos para su Segunda llamada importante: Ino Yamanaka.

Bien… Si si Yo también- Y colgó pasando su antebrazo por su frente, en síntoma de agotamiento, arrebatándole una risita a Hinata. Sakura le guiño un ojo.

Bien, ahora Ino- Marco los Miles de Números de larga distancia jugueteo con el cable del teléfono, mientras que la operadora contactaba la casa de Ino.

Si diga?- Ino.

Cerrrda- Dijo sin ningún pudor.

Kyaaa Frentonaa!- Sakura tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído, el sonido de la chillona voz de Ino le llego hasta Hinata.

Sakura sonrío con nostalgia, como extrañaba a sus amigos.

--

10 pm

Ambas Jóvenes estaban en su habitación, Sakura sentada en su cama, mientras veía con ojos de plato a la extraordinaria flexibilidad de HInata.

Dime Hinata como es estudiar con personas adineradas y Tontas?- Dijo sin pensar, para luego rectificar- Por que tu no eres así.

HInata Sonrío con confianza- La verdad, eso es lo de menos- Dijo con su suave voz- Aquí las personas pueden ser muy crueles- Dijo con cierto miedo mientras miraba a Sakura a la vez que estiraba su pierna por detrás, con un perfecto equilibrio- Aunque Usted no es así- Dijo Hinata.

No Hinata, no me digas así suena muy Formal- Dijo Sakura con una mueca de asco- O sea que no tienes amigas?-

Hinata callo, era verdad no tenia amigas.

Bueno- Sonrió Sakura interpretando ese silencio- eso se acabo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

A lo que Hinata le respondió con la misma, para luego un silencio no incomodo, al contrario.

Sakura por su parte se levanto de la cama para mirar el hermoso lugar donde estaba, era perfecto al igual que su vista, Una brisa fresca y helada la despeino encantadoramente, Tenia que recorrer ese lugar, Mañana seria domingo y el lunes empezaría en la escuela, y ya sentía el nudo en su estomago, y nada mejor que eso que la hermosa noche.

Oye HInata…- Dijo Sakura sin apartar la vista del Paisaje- Te gustaría pasear en bicicleta?-

--

Kyaaa Sakura Frena Frenaaa!- gritaba HInata en el Tubo de adelante de la bicicleta Nueva de Sakura, mientras que se sujetaba de la pelirosada.

Hinata Disfrutaaa- Grito Sakura.- Mira sin manos!- Soltó el volante Sakura, para el pavor de Hinata.

Por Dios Sakura!- Hinata tomo el Volante sin duda no estaba hecha para eso.

Sakura freno instantáneamente, iban a gran velocidad y colina abajo, Rodando por el hermoso lugar, Hinata llorando y Sakura Riendo.

Al parar llegaron a un hermoso Lago, Era tan perfecto Todo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus raspones Sakura se levanto para luego mirar a los ojos no tan llorosos de Hinata que miraban con ternura el lugar.

Hermoso Lugar- Dijo Sakura sin vacilar mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura. – Hermoso- Repitió mientras la brisa la despeinaba.

Como le hubiera gustado aprovechar ese lugar con… Agito su cabeza _Con él no!_

Hinata… Te has enamorado?- Pregunto Sakura sentándose al lado de Hinata, la cual sonrío extrañamente.

Nunca- respondió con sinceridad- tu si?- Pregunto haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara.

Nunca lo hagas- Respondió con tristeza, para luego sonreír a lo que Hinata le pareció triste. Giro su cabeza para mirar el hermoso lago en el cual se reflejaba el hermoso cielo Estrellado con su Luna llena.

Cuando te enamoras… Jamás te arrepientes, y luchas por que quieres- Respondió Hinata.

Pero hay cosas que no valen luchar-

Te equivocas, Sino fuera por amor te aseguro que tu no estarías aquí- Respondió segura Hinata.

Y que me dices tu Hinata?- dijo Sakura.

Mis padres los comprometieron de jóvenes, Eso no es amor, eso es un acuerdo-

mmm-

El amor es un tema por el cual no quiero hablar por los próximos 30 años- Dijo Sakura aventándose en el césped.

Hinata río- Bien, pues espero que Tu tutor te amo mucho por que…- Sakura se levanto para girar su cabeza hacia la bicicleta…o lo que quedaba de ella.

Trago grueso.

Si el me quiere- Respondió Sakura para luego reír con Hinata.

Rieron.

--

Sakura temblaba, y es que como no temblar cuando estas a 1 hora del nuevo año escolar en la Academia de músicos de tu sueño?!

Sakura todo estará bien- Dijo Hinata terminando de abotonar la camisa Blanca.

Terminado esto Sakura tomo el chaleco Negro con una H y una B intercaladas por una clave de sol tejida en un plateado hermoso.

Se miro en el espejo, el uniforme, el único que ella usaría, constaba de una Falda escocesa 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de botones pulcra hasta en lo mas mínimo, su Hermoso chaleco como ella misma lo llamo, las medias azules que combinaban con la falda escocesas y los zapatos negros perfectamente pulidos.

Kakashi había pensando en todo. Sonrío encantadoramente para luego ver a Hinata, su uniforme era casi el mismo, solo que la insignia que la identificaban eran unas zapatillas Doradas en el lado superior Derecho, Como en Sakura.

Bien hora de irnos- Dijo Hinata tomando su maletín _Tan anticuado._

Al contrario de Sakura que llevaba un bolso Negro.

_Si es una escuela de arte Por qué tanto escándalo por el uniforme?._

Al llegar a los limites de las academias Sakura se despidió con un gran abrazo de Hinata encontrándose luego con Kakashi el cual la llevaría hasta la escuela con su típica sonrisa la recibió.

Estas lista?- Pregunto mientras empezaban a caminar.

Trago grueso – NO.

No importa tu solo no busques malas compañía y destaca que este es tu campo, y si lo haces, Puede que esta misma semana te asciendan a 3er año.-

S-si- Tartamudeo Sakura. Para luego levantar la vista y divisar el hermoso camino, hasta La high school a lo lejos. Se aferro del brazo de Su tutor, lo cual el correspondió en llevarla Caballerosamente por el camino.

Justo en la puerta principal llena de Hombres, y jóvenes, Que tenían su mirada fija en ella y su acompañante, Siendo la primera NIÑA en entrar a la escuela, y De semejante color de cabello, y si fuera posible se aferro mas a kakashi.

Entraron al inmenso lugar, Lleno de jóvenes, extremadamente guapos, extremadamente engreídos, Luego de bajar unos escalones a lo que parecía el sótano, llegaron a un inmenso anfiteatro; el cual empezaba a llenarse.

Bien vamos a las primeras filas- Dijo kakashi caminando con Sakura.

Luego de varios minutos en los que no disminuyo la tensión al contrario, Sakura estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Giro su cabeza, hacia atras viendo como el lugar estaba lleno, trago sonoramente y se escondió entre sus hombros.

En ese mismo momento el lugar oscureció mientras que todos aplaudían, tomándola por sorpresa.

Una luz en el centro del escenario la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos.

Buenos Días, queridos Músicos-

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron extremadamente al reconocer la Famosa Figura.

Este año escolar, formaremos no solo mentes sino artista, sensibilizaremos sus mentes con nuestros corazones, Ustedes Futuros Músicos, No dejen en vano los 7 años que pasaran, o han pasado en este lugar, y Como siempre es un enorme placer para mi: Sarutobi HIruzen, Darles la Bienvenida-

Y por primera vez en el día Sakura suspiro con tranquilidad, a la vez que su corazón en su garganta, le daba Nauseas.

Y dicho esto todos se dispusieron a salir, Menos Sakura y Kakashi, cosa que le causo confusión a la joven.

Saurtobi, Desea conocerte Sakura- susurro Kakashi.

* * *

Bien... Estoy full de tarea y compromisos, asi que no se cuando actualize pero sera en esta semana a mas tardar, lo otro... Bueno los prox capitulos van a tener su toque de ItaSaku leve...

Pero aqui casi nada es leve juju!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermosos Jades- Dijo Sarutobi tomando la mano Suave de Sakura- Bienvenida- Agrego.

Sakura sonrío encantadoramente, era un anciano como de 70 años, pero era amable, y talentoso, componía, y dirigía orquestas, y ahora estaba a cargo de la prestigiosa escuela.

En un enorme placer conocerlo- Dijo Sakura sin sentarse en la enorme oficina con una vista estupenda de la escuela, Cuadros de músicos alrededor y una enorme biblioteca.

No, al contrario, el placer es todo mío, Sakura- Sonrío.- No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, pero TU talento excepcional en muchos, y quiero, no, espero, que Desarrolles al 100 tu Talento, y para eso, Es muy claro que te Dormirás en clases de primer y segundo año, Eh decido que saltes al tercer año, Y aun se que te aburrirás en esta sección, se que podrás en los siguientes meses y 3 años explotaras con éxito todo tu talento y sin contar que eres la primera Mujer de tu edad en entrar a esta academia, y sin contar la primera en Graduarse, en si mal no calculo a los 16 años-

Sakura humedeció sus labios, esta en shock no sabia que decir, solo pudo sonreír, La mas hermosa para ese anciano, Las significativa.

Tranquila, yo soy el que debería darte las gracias por permitir tu formación como Músico en esta escuela, No pierdas tiempo, Kakashi esta esperando afuera, Tranquila el esta informado de todo- Explico ante la replica de Sakura, que después salio Corriendo literalmente del Salón.

Afuera esperaba un orgulloso Kakashi, que pronto sintió el peso de Sakura en su cuerpo en un encuentro de Lágrimas de alegría, saltos y demás.

Espero Mucho de Ti Sakura-

No los defraudare-

--

3 semanas habían pasado, Todos los profesores y compañeros de Sakura (envidiosos la mayoría) Estaban sorprendidos por semejante potencial estaba claro que el Don de ella no era de este mundo, era simplemente: Hermoso.

En el enorme Jardín De La High School estaba Sakura sentada en el césped, Terminando una carta para Ino, la cual al igual de sus padres y su Hermano estaban al tanto de todo, Ya que hablaba casi todos los días con ellos, y todas las semanas escribía cartas. Solo que….

_No se Nada de Sai, desde que llegue hace casi un mes._

Y es que era raro ellos se habían prometido escribirse, pero Ella no recibía cartas de su Amigo, a pesar de que todas las semanas una carta iba especial para el.

Suspiro. _De seguro debe estar ocupado con los deberes._

Se recostó en el césped mirando el cielo, Todo era tan hermoso un sueño, Lo que siempre quiso. Solo le faltaba algo para poder ser feliz y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido…

_Que masoquista soy… aun a Kilómetros de distancias sigo pensando en él._

Se sentó sacudiendo su largo cabello de grama, y paseo su mirada por el lugar…

La mayoría del lugar eran engreídos, Solo que uno que otro muchacho le hablaba para que los ayudara en algo. Por el contrario Hinata, se había convertido en una amiga irreemplazable, Se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser callada y tímida, se había acostumbrado a sentir su apoyo y voltear y encontrarla a su Lado.

Pasala!-

Pateaaala!-

Gooooooooool!!-

_Futbol…_

Instantáneamente pensó en el hombre que le habia enseñado todo de fútbol, quien le había enseñado a patear un balón, quien junto a su padre eran los hombres de su vida… _Naruto._

Gruado sus partituras en su bolso, quería pasar el tiempo libre, ellos no podian ser tan malos y decirles que no…

Llego a la segunda zona de descanso… Las canchas de futbol, Tenis, La piscina…

Fuiii- Silbó inconscientemente y enseguida sus ojos se posaron en el partido. Se acerco a la cancha y observo detenidamente a cada uno de los jugadores, que al si quiera llegar le ocasionaron un rubor instantáneo, Jugaban sin camisas, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención…

_Sasuke!... No… Se parecen pero._

Y ato cabos, Su mayor admiración, su modelo a seguir, El Uchiha que Era como su segundo hermano mayor, que estudiaba música al igual que ella solo que Guitarra. Y como si de un llamado se trataran sus pensamientos, el perfecto Cuerpo del muchacho se giro hacia ella:

Sin camisa se apreciaban sus bien formados pectorales y sus abdominales, se ejercitaba pero no al extremo, de contextura delgada y alto, Sin duda Sasuke se aprecia a el, solo que Itachi, con su cabello largo y con coleta baja, Su sonrisa tierna y su atención por los demás, y sin contar los dos años que era mayor de Sasuke y claro esta su inclinación al arte.

El joven llego hasta la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa, y sin ninguna vergüenza se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla por demas de sonrojada.

Sakura! Hasta que por fin te encuentro- Exclamo el joven mientras se inclinaba un poco a Sakura.

Vaya estas tan alta y tan grande- Dijo paseando su mirada por el cuerpo ahora mas de mujer de Sakura, que se amoldaba perfectamente a el uniforme.- y Tus padres, y Naruto?- Pregunto mirando enseguida los hermosos jades de Sakura, que no habían cambiado en nada, y seguían igual de hermosos.

B-bieeen!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa que no tardo en cautivar a Itachi.

Me alegro… Apenas ayer hable con mis padres y mi Hermano- Dijo Itachi- Como te va en tu primer año?.

Bueno… De primer año no tiene nada ya que el primer día me han adelantado al 3er año que no es para nada difícil- explico Sakura mientras empezaban a Caminar, El sorprendido Itachi escuchaba atentamente mientras se colocaba su sudadera.

I-impresionante, Siempre supe que tenia talento- aseguro Itachi, y es que el fue uno de los primeros en incentivarla aun mas a la música- Pero no pensé que tanto- agrego.

Gracias-

Pensar que a mis 19 años, Estoy a dos años de graduarme mientras que tu a tus 13 años estas a 3 de graduarte- Sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza para Sakura- Solo espero que no te olvides de los que te apoyamos-

Sakura se ruborizo, era obvio que jamás se olvidaría de ellos, y menos del Su mayor admiración, Su sueño… aparte de estar en la academia, siempre quiso ser como Itachi, el era como su superhéroe. Sin contar en su Utopia… Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, Bufo fastidiada, El no merecía que pensara tanto en el, cada segundo de su mente dedicado a él.

Sakura?- de nuevo la voz de Itachi y su presencia tan cercana la hizo ruborizarse y tropezar, cayendo de espalda en la grama.

_Tonta…_

Sakura… no muerdo Tranquila- Sonrió Itachi.

Por el contrario Sakura no escucho sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_Necesito olvidarlo, Por mi bien, el…. El… me odia, y yo…_

Por su parte Itachi, Miraba confundido a Sakura, Sonrió con ternura, sus ojos seguían tan hermosos como la ultima vez que la vio, Miro sus labios; rosados y delgados que te incitaban a besarlos, Mordió su labio inferior, Sakura era una niña, y el un Hombre, por lo tanto tenia que Enamorarse de Mujeres, pero… Sakura ya no era una niña, no del todo.

Suspiro, Algo le estaba revolviendo el estomago, y eso no era bueno…

Sakura, me tengo que ir-

….- En las nubes.

Y dicho Esto se fue del lugar.

Para encontrarse, con su grupo de Amigos, integrado por un pelirojo, un muchacho de extraña piel azulada y un rubio con aires de mujer.

Esa es…La Prodigio?- Escupió Con asco el Pelirrojo.

Si…- Respondió Itachi.- Esa es Naimkaze Sakura, Sasori-

Mmmm-

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto?- Dijo El muchacho de extraña piel azul.

Hpm- Orgullosamente, al igual que su hermano menor respondió- Solo es cuestión de Tiempo.

--

Era Sábado y como Todo Sábado era día de Estar con su Tutor…Pero siendo sincera Kakashi con sus extraños métodos de enseñanza y su vagancia extrema le había enseñado mucho, a pesar de siempre estar leyendo su Pornografía, siempre tenia una sonrisa para ella, En sus practicas de Violín el la acompañaba, en sus tareas y composiciones el… el bueno solo estaba ahí.

Terminado los deberes Kakashi la llevaba a comer por el lugar para después llevarla a su zona residencial, dejándola justo en la puerta como Siempre.

Sakura, deberías practicar un poco mas las notas graves- Dijo Kakashi para luego acariciar la cabellera de Sakura en su típico gesto- Para que puedas ser aun más perfecta- Sonrío y con esto se marcho.

Luego de esto se iría a su habitación en donde llamaría a sus padres, y después se escaparía con Hinata para su Lugar favorito cerca del lago, Era su rutina de Sábados, que aunque a veces se repetía un poco distinta a ella le fascinaba.

Sakura-

La pelirosada se volteo hacia el llamado para mirar una sombra extrañamente conocida…-Itachi?- susurro. Para luego mirar con más nitidez la sonrisa del Joven.

Te eh estado buscando… donde estabas?- Dijo el moreno acercándose a la pelirosada.

Con mi tutor- Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja ante el cuestionamiento de Itachi.

Sakura, Sabes la presentación de Octubre?- Pregunto Itachi mientras se recostaba de la pared, Como era previsto la escuela empezaba con una serie de presentaciones con las aptitudes musicales, formando en si una hermosa escena, sinfonía, o presentación, junto con los Actores y Bailarinas.

Aja…- Respondió la pelirosada,

Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con unas partituras- Dijo Itachi seguido de una encantadora sonrisa-si?.

Y es que era imposible decirle que no, Con esa mirada tan penetrante, sexy y encantadora al mismo tiempo, con su sonrisa tan perfecta capas de encandilar al del frente, con su perfecto físico, un atleta. Y sin contar su cabello hermoso… En fin… _Se parece tanto a Sasuke…_

Sacudió su cabeza, ante el Uchiha mayor, Pero él no era Sasuke.

Si... Como tu quieras- dijo Cabizbaja para luego despedirse girándose completamente, sintió la mano masculina de Itachi para tomarla con delicadeza y despues plantarle un Beso en su Mejilla. Seguido de un – Gracias.

Por su parte Sakura solo ignoro lo sucedido, a pesar de sentir sus mejillas arder en ese instante… era un simple beso de agradecimiento…

Bueno o eso parecía.

* * *

Aqui otro cap... Ustdes me diran si subo el otro capitulo en la semana o esta noche quien sabe!... Ustedes tienen el poder de seguir leyendo... Opiniones, saludos, etc etc... Un reviews Motivacion!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura… ese Uchiha no es de fiar- Hablo HInata quien quitaba el vendaje de los famosos pies de bailarina, Llenos de ampollas y demás.

Que dices Hinata no lo conoces- Dijo Sakura mientras mordía un malvavisco con chocolate- es una excelente persona.

Cuando entras en una prestigiosa escuela, las excelentes personas por triunfar pueden llegar hacer cosas impensables y mas con el tipo de juntas que Tiene Itachi- Dijo Hinata- Sasori: Viene de una familia multimillonaria de músicos, toca el piano, y como todos saben es un niño de mama y papa, Kisame- Hizo una pausa- es feo, pero al igual que Sasori es un niño de buena familia, Deidara: El centro de atención de las bailarinas junto con Itachi y Sasori, Sakura sabes que tienen todos en común?-

Sakura negó con su cabeza jamás había visto hablar a HInata con tanta Firmeza.

Su fuente de inspiración- Dijo Hinata levantándose hasta donde Sakura.

Fuente de inspiración?- repitió Sakura con el ceño fruncido

Droga- Dijo Preocupada Hinata- Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, ellos han logrado la expulsión de muchas personas, aunque todos Sabemos, los directivos no pueden hacer nada contra esos niños de tan buena familia, de paso no tienen pruebas contra ellos y en fin- Hinata miro con sus hermoso ojos aperlados los Jades de Sakura firmemente- Ten cuidado- agrego.

Sakura por su parte sonrío, HInata podía llenarte de tanta confianza, Por otro lado, le estaba pidiendo que se cuidara de la persona que mas admiraba… Itachi no podría ser así… NO.

No te preocupes, por hora solo quiero Descansar-

Si No aguanto mis pies- Agrego Hinata.

No lo imagino- Dijo en sarcasmo Sakura, la sbailarinas de hermoso cuerpo y figura tan estirazada como su amiga, solo podrían tener defectos y esos residían en sus pies, Tan hermosas y con esos pies que gritaban ser delicados.

--

Su lugar favorito, el cual siempre visitaba con Hinata, y Kakashi, en su reparada bicicleta, esta vez estaba sola, disfrutando la hora libre de los lunes al mediodía….

Con sus arranques Artísticos cómo lo había llamado Kakashi a su Don: de componer Sinfonías excelentes que solo Kakashi y Hinata sabían de su existencia, y claro sus familiares e Ino, y cierto genio que le movía el piso a su amiga Ino…

Sonrío. Ese Shikamaru.

Y es que de alguna forma tenia que agradecer a los Dioses de ese magnifico don, Materializando e inmortalizando sus voces y susurros en melodías; espectaculares, según el mismo Kakashi. Y claro no solo ellos le susurraban, su fuente de verdadera inspiración residía en cada lugar q visitaba, y sobre todo en él…

Sasuke Uchiha.

En sus canciones, y sinfonías, se sentía el amor la felicidad del mismo al igual que la tristeza y desilusión, que solo ella podía trasmitir, junto con otros genios, solo con un Violín e instrumentos de cuerdas.

Esa Inspiración envidia de tantos, que no era material, si no mas bien espiritual y Sentimental, ella tenia su secreto, apreciaba cualquier detalle de la vida por mas mínimo que sea, cada cosa era perfecta, sus defecto eran solo para diferenciarlas, por que…

Imagina tu vida perfecta?

Seria aburrido.

Y cerrando con un Ligadura termino otra sinfonía, Guardándola en el Sobre, y en su bolso, solo para apreciar la paz y tranquilidad que le quedaba….Aspiro profundamente, y con pesadez levanto su muñeca para mirar la hora…

12:50

Sus jades se abrieron a más no poder… Llegaría tarde, sin pensarlo mucho subió la colina a zancadas hasta su bicicleta y pedaleando lo mas que podia, Solo rezo a las miles de entidades en que le permitieran llegar a tiempo.

Mierda…- Murmuro mientras se levantaba, como quien maneja una bicicleta, para aumentar su velocidad, mordió su labio inferior… pero el tiempo que tuvo diminuto pero lo necesario para reaccionar; cayendo en asfalto, ocasionándose un gran moretón en su brazo y sus piernas totalmente raspadas.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero con asfalto, Dios cuerpo ardia, dolor y rabia juntos miro a su lado derecho asl escuchar el estacionar de la moto, se levanto como pudo, encarando al conductor son su casco negro combinado perfectamente todo su Vestir de cuero con la hermosa moto, tenia buen físico, pero ahora eso no le importaba a Sakura.

2 cabezas exactamente era lo que le llevaba el desconocido.

Mira infeliz- Sus puños crujieron, si algo era de temer era Sakura, que sin saber un por que exacto en ocasiones llegaba hacer lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a un hombre de 80 kilos., combinándose con las técnicas de pelea que le enseño su hermano.

Sakura?- _Esa voz_… Relajo cada músculo.

Que haces aquí Itachi?- Pregunto Sakura.

Estoy en mi hora libre- Dijo este sacándose el casco.- Estas bien?,- Se acerco- Perdóname Sakura- La tomo de su brazo el cual estaba quemado y lleno de asfalto, Frunció su ceño, cosa que preocupo a Sakura tragando grueso. Luego bajo a sus rodillas que 4 dedos arriba tapaba la falda, Sakura se ruborizo y con un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir la mano enguantada de Itachi tomar su rodilla por la parte de atrás.

Shhh- Saco su Guante, mientras se levantaba, dejando la clara diferencia de estaturas a la vista, tomo la mejilla de Sakura la cual estaba un tanto sucia y rajuñada con un leve sonrojo, Sonrió. Lo había logrado.

Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- y sin acabar la frase tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la moto, donde la joven con una cara perpleja le miraba. Tomo los libros de Sakura y unas cuantas hojas fuera del bolso…

_Sakura Melody_

El titulo de una hoja sobresalía de un sobre, llamando su atención, no es que fuera Curioso, solo quería saber…. Y con un discreto movimiento una partitura se mostró, y no una partitura cualquiera…

Los sonidos de las notas se interpretaban en su mente… era Hermosa, tan triste, Tan feliz… tan… Sakura?

Sacudió su cabeza, por lo menos ya sabia que necesitaba a esa niña, muy a pesar de su orgullo, guardando las cosas de Sakura, regreso a su BMW, del maletero de atrás saco otro casco, dándoselo a Sakura la cual lo acepto, luego de esto prendieron marcha a la Enfermería de la escuela… 8 km aproximadamente.

Itachi…- _Como cuando tenia 6 años…_ prenso el joven.

Mm?-

Gracias-

El agarre en su espalda aumento sintiendo la presión del pecho de Sakura contra su espalda. Era un abrazo… Pero que le agradecía? El casi la atropella…

_Tonta…_

--

Oh por dios Sakura!- Exclamo HInata en la enfermería. Kakashi ya había llegado a penas 3 minutos de haberlo llamado. Se encontraba sentando al lado de la cama de Sakura, Su expresión era tan…. Seria, que Hinata dudo en acercarse a Sakura. Y es que Kakashi había demostrado ser un buen tutor de eso no había duda, pero Hinata podría jurar, del gran aprecio que tenia por Sakura, su preocupación y protección hacia ella no era normales…

Y como si el Joven maestro leyera los pensamientos de HInata sonrió, y se aparto dándole a entender que no se preocupara, cosa que no tardo para poner a HInata moqueando en los brazos de Sakura… y es que siempre era así, Sakura Namikaze jamás lloraba por una Herida… pero las del corazón, Esas eran otra historia.

Su hermano Naruto, le había enseñado tantas cosas de hombres, Siempre fue el hermano versión Niña que siempre quiso Naruto, ya que Sakura podría ser músico, pero en cuestiones de coquetería y arreglarse era algo pésima, siempre y cuando pudiera cuidar su cabello con un cepillado todas las noches, como su madre le había enseñado, su padre jamás la había dejado usar vestido por encima de las rodillas, Presentándose ante un millar de personas con un vestido de Niña de 4 años a los 10 dandole el aspecto mas Tierno que ningún otro músico había conseguido, consiguiendo un "Aaaaay! Tan linda" colectivo de millones de personas, Ino por su parte la había maquillado en una pijamada, jurando jamás no volver repetir lo sucedido y sin decir lo de la Cera….

Sonrió. Como los extrañabas.

Pero ahí estaba HInata llorando sin consuelo por unas cuantos golpes, Bueno una quemadura por el asfalto, las rodillas lastimadas, y una que otra magulladura. HInata era tan… delicada, pensaba antes en los demás que en ella misma, algo que se parecía en Sakura. Paso su mano por el cabello corto de Hinata dándole unas caricias mientras HInata sollozaba.

Y es que se habían hecho amigas en 4 días… Amigas de esas que nunca se olvidan.

Se fijo en su uniforme de Bailarina, tan distinto al de ella, _de seguro estaba en un ensayo, _al notar su Licra con sus medias y las zapatillas de ballet, como había corrido hasta ese lugar con semejantes torturas?.

HInata… Quédate tranquila solo me caí de la bicicleta- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora dándole a entender a la Joven que no ose preocupara.

Itachi te trajo no?- HInata hablo. Sakura abrió sus ojos, eso no se lo esperaba.

S-si por que?-

Te acuerdas lo que te dije?... Lo de Itachi y sus amigos-

Sakura afirmo y rodó sus ojos- NO lo conoces…

NO quiero q te suceda nada Sakura- Su voz era firme.

Y es que no me va pasar HInata- Sakura sonrío mientras alzaba la cara de Hinata,- Te lo prometo.

Y así ambas sonrieron HInata por no preocupar a Sakura, pero sentía que algo malo sucedería, esa presión en su pecho no era normal, y mas aun cuando le mencionaron el nombre de ITACHI UCHIHA.

* * *

Itachi Bueno o Malo?

3 capitulos mas y reetomo el SasuSaku con Itasaku!


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas después de que Sakura cayera de su bicicleta sus padres al tanto de todo no tardaron en prohibirle a Sakura una bicicleta a menos que use 4 ruedas, y es que su familia era tan… Particular.

No. Particular era ella, con su cabello y sus jades y con ese don de Dioses, alzando su brazos mientras yacía acostada boca arriba con su nariz arrugada, subia y bajaba sus brazos marcando el tiempo del compás.

No Itachi- Dijo Segura al Hombre que tocaba una guitarra acústica el cual se detuvo- Es horrible- Critico sin compasión alguna.- Es muy perfecta, tan estricta y aburrida- Se levanto para mirar los profundos ojos de Itachi.- A ver la partitura- Tomo los papeles y con un bolígrafo rojo del lado de Itachi sin consentimiento alguno apoyándose de sus piernas rayo sin misericordia la partitura.

Listo- Termino con una sonrisa- Toca-

Itachi toco cada línea roja encima de las notas negras, y es que ella se había vuelto loca?... O el estaba loco al seguir consejos de esa niña?. NO tardo en darse cuenta la Melodía y armonía de esa Canción que componía, era tan.. Hermosa… Se detuvo.

Im-presionante- Murmuro.

Y es que estaba anonadado, necesitaba de Sakura, Y lo necesitaba YA!.

Pero sus Metas ya estaban más que planeadas dentro de 2 meses, estaría todo más que listo. Una presión en su pecho. Bien estaba mal lo que iba a ser pero… Su futuro estaría seguro, a cuestas del de ella.

No pudo evitar no mirarla… Si mal no recordaba Sakura tenía 13 años, Estaba mucho más alta, con piernas tan largas y firmes, con pequeños pechos y una diminuta cintura… No, No estaba del todo desarrollada, aun le faltaba mas, y es que con su rasgos de niñas presentes y sus pocos dotes superficiales, se podía apreciar que seria una preciosa mujer, y es que lo era aun de niña.

Ya me tengo que ir Itachi…- Se levanto de un salto, tomando sus cosas- Espero haberte ayudado- Sonrío, y es que esa sonrisa era tan hermosa y perfecta, capaz de inspirar poetas y pintores, ella era lo que necesitaban los artistas para dejar cosas tan melancólicas… era toda una MUSA.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, levantándose después de Sakura, y por caminos diferentes se despidieron.

--

Tsk!- Chasqueo Itachi, desde la tarde no había podido tocar ni un acorde correcto seguido de otro, Le era tan….

Y es que no sabia; cuando estaba con Sakura ejecutaba perfectamente su Guitarra, no había necesitado de ella para que le ayudara con sus partituras en un tiempo, aunque en cierto modo, si necesitaba de ella; es que solo estar con ella le hacia sentir tan… Feliz?

Se recostó de su cama dejando con delicadeza su guitarra en el piso.

Y es que no podía sentir eso… Ella era su competencia a quien junto con sus compañeros tenían planeado sacarla de la Escuela.

Pero algo iba mal… Desde que estaba con Sakura no había utilizado su "inspiración" al contrario… Ella era como la rehabilitación que necesitaba, mas que amistad, mas que un sentimiento de hermandad, sentía una fuerte adoración hacia ella, y mas que eso era un obsesión, necesitaba verla para poder estar tranquilo necesitaba tocarla para sentirse vivo y necesitaba pensarla para poder componer. Se levanto bruscamente y levanto su colchón dejando a la vista un sobre trasparente con un polvo blanco.

No lo iba hacer… a ella no, así le costara la vida o peor, su lugar en el instituto.

--

-Ya te dije Sasori-- Respondió firmemente el Uchiha, al joven pelirrojo de su misma estatura- no se ara-

Tu eres el mas indicado para esto todos los discutimos y estuviste de acuerdo- respondió tranquilamente el Pelirrojo.

No quiero que la expulsen- Dijo Itachi.

Pues entonces lo are yo- Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Itachi tomo a Sasori por el cuello presionándolo contra la pared mas cercana.

Hazlo y te mato-

Me asegurare que te echen de aquí Uchiha- Dijo con dificultad Sasori.

Lo se- Sonrió arrogantemente- Pero si me hundo… nos hundimos todo-

Eso es un riesgo que soy capas de aceptar-

Hmp-

--

Itachi Itachi!- La voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos, que de casualidad ella protagonizaba, solo que con unos años más, unos pechos enormes y un cuerpo el cual sin ningún pudor estaba DESNUDO.

El rubor en las mejillas de Itachi y el sudor frio, no tardo en aparecer, disimulándolo con una sonrisa… _**Pervertido**_. Pensó el joven.

Y como siempre saludaba a Sakura, desde hacia meses era su rutina, el primer lapso de clases finalizaba en 2 semanas, al igual de su estadía en el lugar… como quien dice, tenia sus días contados, solo por ella, por el peligro que corría, era capaz de sacrificar su vida de músico y la de los que querían hacerle daño, por su simple pero maravilloso Don.

Y cuando hablaba no podía dejar de mirar sus delgados y carnosos labios, rosados, al igual que su hermoso cabello hasta la cintura al que amarraba con dos coletas, una trenza, o un moño improvisado, con sus típicos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su cara de niña y sus ojos verdes, envidia de Jades que brillaban sin misericordia por él que miraba por ellos.

Y no supo como sello sus labios con los de ella, en un movimiento improvisado pero lo suficiente para callar lo que decía y rosar sus Delgados y carnosos labios… _**Tan dulces.**_

Sintió las manos finas de Sakura presionar contra su pecho, en un disimulado empuje.

Perdona- Murmuro al oído de Sakura aun inclinado hacia ella, embelesado pro el olor que desprendía.

D-descuida- Tartamudeo Sakura, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Y Esa fue su despedía…

Aunque ella no lo sabia, Itachi, la misma tarde fue al despacho del director….

Lo demás es historia.

Itachi, fue desalojado inmediatamente del lugar, por posesiona de sustancias ilegales….

En el transcurso de las semanas antes de las fiestas de Navidad, Sakura se entero de lo sucedido… Dolida?... Era poco comparado con lo que sentía.

Acaso ella estaba destinada a Sufrir por los Uchihas?

Acaso la vida amorosa le tenia preparada una historia dolorosa, digna de novela?

No…

Y es que NO!

Esto no le podía haber pasado a ella!...

Justo cuando se había olvidado de Sasuke, otro Uchiha le rompe el corazón.

Era suficiente dolor para una sola persona, Su música, su sanadora la ayudaría, con su incomparable talento, y el incondicional apoyo de sus seres queridos de los cuales Kakashi y HInata eran parte.

Sonrío… mientras miraba la noche por la ventana….

_No necesito un hombre para ser feliz…_

* * *

_Chacharachaannn...._

_Que pasara ahora??_

_Capitulo 11... SasuSaku ItaSaku :-O_

_Meresco mi recompensa no? Minimo hasta los 100 reviews :P mas que nada me motivan para seguir escribiendo, dan ideas, y agregan comentarios..._

_:D Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

No sabes Cuan orgulloso estoy de ti, Sakura-

Namikaze Sakura la primera Mujer de 16 años en graduarse de la High School de Música Beethoven-

Snif, Snif, Estoy tan feliz Sakura-

Su penúltimo día en la academia, Con honores Namikaze Sakura, ese nombre que tiene un eco por toda Europa, la Joven Prodigio de Prodigios, la única mujer y persona en graduarse a los 16 años, superando así a Hatake Kakashi que a los 17 años se graduó de prestigiosa academia.

Un año no es la gran cosa- Respondía a las adulaciones de su ya extutor.

Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti MI bailarina- Respondía a los sollozos de Hinata.

Y es que sin duda se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas, con su apoyo incondicional, Por su parte Hatake Kakashi, ese hombre le enseño tantas cosas necesarias como innecesarias.

Y ahí estaba mirándose en el espejo de la habitación que compartía con Hinata.

Como había cambiado, TODA una mujer.

Su largo cabello con ondulaciones en las puntas lo mantenía suelto, su figura de mujer que hacia voltear a cualquier hombre, sus pechos perfectos para ella, no tan grandes como los de Hinata pero ella se sentía bien, su cintura y caderas sus contorneadas y hermosas piernas tan largas y perfectas.

Ese día….

Ese día llegarían sus padres y su Amiga Ino de Londres, como todas las vacaciones, desde que había llegado a Venecia, ahí se había quedado y no le disgustaba para nada, el hecho de volver a su lugar de origen le ocasionaba cierta emoción con nostalgia, También ese día, Por fin presentaría a Hinata con su familia, ya que ella iba de vacaciones a las islas griegas con sus Padres y su primo…

Estaba tan emocionada.

Hinata estas lista!?- Grito desde la habitación hasta el baño- Vamos no es la gran cosa!-

S-si Ya voy Sakura- Respondió Hinata, y por fin Salio del baño, con unos jeans comunes y una camisa de tirantes negra, en combinación con su cabello negro largo y un perfecto contraste con sus ojos aperlados.

--

Vamos Kakashi!- Exclamo la pelirosada mientras arrastraba a su Tutor el cual leia muy interesado un Libro de portada anaranjada de titulo: "Comprender la Violencia"

HInata!- Tomo de la muñeca con una moderada presión mientras arrastraba a HInata- Te espero Kakashi!- dijo a lo lejos con un ademán en su mano.

Ya estaban el aeropuerto, dos horas antes de que el vuelo llegara y justo con la voz que anuncio:

_Pasajeros de Londres Llegando por la puerta 12_

Dos segundos después Sakura se encontraba dando saltos por el lugar, para luego 1 minuto después salir corriendo con Hinata.

Bufo fastidiado, siguiendo mucho más calmado el camino que había tomado la Pelirosada.

--

Entre una multitud de personas la cabellera rosada se distinguió alzando sus brazos para llamar la atención de 3 cabelleras rubias y una de Rojo intenso…. Inconfundibles.

Sakura!- Ino su amiga, como siempre de coqueta e igual de predecible con lagrimas en sus ojos azules salto hacia la pelirosada, sollozando como la ultima vez. Para luego sentir el perfume inconfundible y la fuerza de su Hermano mayor….

Naruto!- Exclamo pasando sus manos por el cuello del Rubio.

Mi niña!- Su padre con su cariño hacia su Única Hija… llorando como un niño corrió hacia el abrazo colectivo después seguida de su Esposa Kushina.

Luego de abrazos y reencuentros….

Kyaaa Tu eres HInata!- Ino con un abrazo nada común se abalanzo hacia la Hyuuga,- Un placersote conocerte, Sakura me ah hablado tanto de ti…-

Con un rubor en sus mejillas respondió el abrazo para luego responder:

Es un placer Señorita Ino-

Ino carcajeo, Sakura la describió perfectamente.

Eres un a muñequita de porcelana exclamo Kushina tomando a Hinata contra si- Es un placer soy la Doctora Kushina de Namikaze-

Naruto- Dijo el rubio menor alzando su mano con una sonrisa que Hinata describió…

Espectacular… El rubor en sus mejillas cubrió todo su rostro, y con un temblor incomparable estrecho la mano con Naruto.

Es un placer Hinata- Respondió Naruto, para luego ser interrumpido por Minato presentándose hacia HInata con una sonrisa igual que Naruto…

Sin duda padre e hijo.

Oh ahí viene Kakashi- Señalo Sakura hacia la inconfundible cabellera grisácea haciendo un contraste con la portada anaranjada, Una vena broto en la frente de Sakura.

El día continuo con risas y anécdotas, Recorriendo diferentes sitios, en los cuales reconocían a la Pelirosada, la Hyuuga y a Hatake Kakashi, Con autógrafos y demás se despedían.

A las 7 pm llego la hora de separar caminos por una noche, Sakura y HInata volvían a la academia, mientras Kushina, MInato, Naruto e Ino se quedaban en el hotel, uno de los mejores con estadía gratuita por el agradecimiento hacia Sakura por presentaciones extraordinarias en el lugar. Y Kakashi luego de acompañar a su alumna y la amiga de esta volvía a su departamento, No pudo evitarlo… estaba muy orgulloso de Sakura. Ella se había convertido en toda una celebridad y orgullo para su familia y amigos.

--

El día de la graduación… A cualquiera se le hace el nudo en el estomago el horrible nudo sin comparación...

Tranquila Sakura- Dijo HInata Con una sonrisa.

Y es que Sakura estaba igual o peor como cuando iba a empezar las clases. Esta vez lucia un vestido Blanco hasta las rodillas, de tirantes y no vulgar al contrario muy sencillo, el verano estaba cerca, Su cabello lo había recogido en un moño y con algunos mechones alrededor de su cara, unas sandalias sencillas, y un hermoso collar de plata con la letra "S" el cual le había regalado Kakashi.

Estas Hermosa- Dijo Hinata.

Tu también lo estas- HInata llevaba un vestido azul pastel amarrado al cuello el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas con escote hasta la cintura, y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

Será mejor que busque a la Familia Namikaze y a la señorita Ino, en la ceremonia- De nuevo con las formalidades y ese dulce tono de voz tan melodioso se despidió HInata con un enfusido Abrazo.

Completamente sola Sakura le dio una última observación al lugar que su hogar por 3 años… Sonrío, y distinguió el estuche de su violín, era hora de empezar la ceremonia la cual empezaba con un Solo de ella, seguida de unas palabras y después los Títulos de graduados…. Estaba Tan feliz, nada se compraba a ese sentimiento.

Su sueño se había cumplido. Y mañana mismo regresaría a Londres, una presión en su pecho apareció…

_Basta!_

Sacudio su cabeza, mientras tomaba el estuche de su Violín, Kakashi la esperaba abajo… como siempre la acompañaría… siempre estaría a su lado y eso el se lo dejaba bien claro.

Trago grueso y giro la perilla de la puerta, una ultima ojeada a su habitación… La ultima, cerro la puerta detrás de si y bajo las escaleras.

--

Nerviosa?- Esa era una de las muchas preguntas tontas que Kakashi hacia para disminuir la tensión… Cosa que hacia que aumentara.

Mucho- Respondió mientras se aferraba aun mas del esmoquin de Kakashi.

Tranquila se que te llevaras buenas criticas… aun mas, después de todo te estas graduando con honores- Dijo con Orgullo Kakashi- Y por supuesto eres mi alumna- Agrego, robándole unas risitas a Sakura.

--

En un perfecto solo de violín que fue capaz de dar escalofríos a los presentes, capas de llegarle a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos del lugar Interprete:

Namikaze Sakura

Su padre sonreía orgulloso, en un mar de lagrimas Kushina e Ino tomaban fotos, mientras Hinata con persistente rubor aplaudía a Sakura, y Naruto, con una sonrisa inmensa aplaudía y gritaba a su hermana junto con unas 500 personas mas, entre familiares de los graduados y periodistas.

Kakashi dirigía la Filarmónica compuesta por los graduados y con una reverencia y un beso en la mejilla de Sakura se fue tras bastidores, la ceremonia a iba a empezar.

* * *

Reviews? :).... Bueh aunque no me siento del todo bien, sus reviews me animan aun no son muchos los que envian de verdad motivas, para que sigane scribiendo y agregando capitulos!

Muchas gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

… Y pongan en alto su espirito, su arte y sus instrumentos, Músicos!- Exclamo Sarutobi dando final a la ceremonia.

Por donde viene?!-Exclamo Ino con una cámara Digital en su mano… - Sakura!- Alzo su mano con entusiasmo dándole a conocer el lugar ala pelirosada.

Ino!- Exclamo pero no tardo mucho en llenarse de fotógrafos y periodistas la pelirosada con un rubor en sus mejillas…

Señorita Sakura, que piensa hacer ahora?, continuara con la música?

Piensa estudiar otra cosa?-

Acaso tiene novio?-

Su cabello es rosa natural?-

Com-compermiso- Pedía Sakura, quería cuanto antes celebrar ya que la mañana siguiente partiría a Londres.

Era obvio que seguiría con la música, Triunfaría y dejaría su nombre bien en alto, pero su otra pasión… la Medicina, no podía esperar, ahora su meta era entrar en la Universidad de Medicina donde su madre dejo bien alto su nombre.

Pero necesitaba prepararse para la Universidad lo que le tomaría todas las vacaciones, y no es que es la escuela superior de músicos se aprendiera solo sobre música, Bueno se profundizaba el tema hasta el final, y lo básico: Matemática, Química, Idiomas, Física y Literatura, lo esencial era el segundo plano de la escuela, para un excelente aprendizaje.

Y como si fuera Magia un apretón en su brazo la saco de esas personas…

Uuuf kakashi- suspiro el aroma masculino de su extutor- Gracias.

Siempre voy a estar contigo Sakura- le susurro mientras el agarre aflojaba, para convertirse en un abrazo tierno.

Los sollozos de Sakura no tardaron…

Lo iba extrañar y mucho.

Kakashi- Murmuro mientras restregaba su cara contra el esmoquin de Kakashi.

No se de que lloras, si voy a estar contigo siempre… Te voy a visitar- Prometió mientras acariciaba la melena rosada.

Nno… ss-era lo.. mis-mo- dio entre cortada por los lagrimas y los hipos.

Kakashi río… Sakura seguía siendo SU niñita, en un cuerpo de muerte.

--

En el aeropuerto…

Promete que vendrás HInata- Sakura la tenia entre sus brazos la Hyuuga lloraba sin consuelo- Promételo- Y ella no tardo en llorar y moquear de nuevo…

Aaaaah!! Sakuraaa- Hinata se había aferrado a Sakura- Te prometo que en mi ultimo año me iré a Londres- Dijo con lagrimas, apartándose para despedirse de Ino y las familia Namikaze (en especial de Naruto).

Kakashi sonreía…. Mientras Sakura lloraba, pero eso la hacia sentir tonta y mejor.

Te visitare siempre que pueda Sakura- Dijo kakashi abrazando a la pelirosada, y aspirando lo que seria nada un poco tiempo… El aroma de Sakura.

El vuelo hacia Londres abordando por la puerta 3-Pausa- El vuelo hacia Londres abordando por la puerta 3-

Unos últimos sollozos y Sakura se unió a las sonrisas hermosas de sus familiares e Ino, y es que podía decir era cosa de familia.

Un último adiós, mientras se giraba ya a cierta distancia…

Ahora le esperaba, retomar su vida con un giro de 360º.

Suspiro, por lo menos ya estaba tranquila, no iría como una niña de 13 años.

Llegaba como una Mujer de 16 años; Compositora y violinista la mejor de su generación…

--

En el avión se sentó junto con Ino.

Oye Ino… Por fine me vas a decir algo de Sai?- Suspiro Sakura.

Desde que había llegado a Venecia, había perdido total contacto con Sai, TOTAL, las veces que hablaba con Ino, cuando estaban de vacaciones, ella evitaba el tema… Algo había pasado, La conocía perfectamente bien.

Veras Sakura- Dijo Ino cabizbaja- Muchas cosas han cambiado…-

Si como tu noviazgo con SHikamaru- dijo picadamente lo que ocasiono un rubor instantáneo en las mejillas de Ino.

N-no boba!, Me refiero a Sai…- desvío su mirada por la ventana…

Dime!- Dijo Sakura desesperada.

Esta saliendo con una muchacha…- susurro casi inaudible.

Los ojos de Sakura quedaron en blanco?.

Desde antes que te fueras… Se llama Ten-Ten… es un año mayor que nosotras…. Sakura estas bien?-

Y es que esa era una pregunta tonta!

Había jugado con ella!! Y ella sintiéndose culpable por haberlo besado pensando en…

Sasuke- Susurro- Y Sasuke Uchiha?-

Ino entrecerró sus ojos- Pensé que lo habías olvidado-

Tengo simple curiosidad- Respondió.

Esta mas Bello aaaf- Suspiro la rubia- y soltero… y sin contar que Itachi…-

Itachi!?- Sakura alzo la vzo llamando la atención de sus familiares y demás pasajeros- Digo Itachi…- Susurro

Si, esta estudiando Derechos, destacado en su curso.... Esta a un año de graduarse-

Al parecer todo estaba perfecto… o Casi todo.

Todo será como los viejos tiempo Sakura- Exclamo Ino abrazando (ahorcando) a su amiga.

_Eso es lo que temo._

_--_

Calle Wellintong- Chlesea, 13era casa : Los Namikaze.

Sonrio con una nostalgia incomparable, TODO estaba tan igual.

Sakura, me he tomado la libertad de remodelar tu cuarto- Hablo Kushina desde el puesto de copiloto de la camioneta.

Ino la ayudo- agrego Naruto.

Ino había quedado a descansar en su casa, mañana seria un día de descanso para todos…

En especial para Sakura, adecuarse de nuevo a los horarios, desempacar y etc. Pero eso no le quitaría el tiempo con sus amigos, Mañana Lunes, tendría que hacer un recorrido y encuentros con sus viejas amistades…. Martes, pasarla con su familia, Ya en agosto empezaría a estudiar para las pruebas de la Universidad, sus presentaciones con filarmónicas y demás…

Sonrío; después de todo _No hay lugar como el hogar._

Bajo de la camioneta al instante en que llegaron al porche, aspiro ese aire tan…

_Londinense_

Sakura que espera baja tus maletas- Ordeno su madre-

Enseguida- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, yendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

_Idiota hasta que por fin llegas- Esa voz…_

_No deberías darme una bienvenida mas cariñosa- Naruto…_

_Quieres flores?-…._

Por dios… su corazón iba a salir… No podía contenerse estaba temblando, Temblando con solo oír su voz!...

Sakura?-

Sakura giro sobre si misma…. Esa voz era de… _Itachi_, por un momento iba a abrazarlo y besarlo… por otra quería matarlo, él… él era un drogadicto!

Itachi- Escupió Sakura.

Itachi!- Exclamo Naruto que no llegaba solo… sino con Sasuke.

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el moreno menor… Estaba tan…_ Perfecto._ Aun más bello que la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos tan negros y profundos repasaron cada zona "nueva" de Sakura, con una mirada nada discreta.

La repaso de arriba abajo, sus pechos perfectos, ni muy grandes y pequeños dejando a la vista su escote con una camisa de tirantes negra, su cintura tan pequeña que te invitaba a medirla, su abdomen plano, sus caderas tan perfectas y ese tras… Cof* Cof*…. Sus piernas tan perfectas.

Era una **Diosa.**

El rubor en las mejillas de Sakura no tardo en aparecer, para gusto de Sasuke… el cual sonrío arrogantemente; ya la tenia. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Itachi y sobre todo por Naruto el cual se llevo a Sasuke enseguidamente

Te lo advierto… ponle un dedo a mi hermana… y eres un cadáver- Murmuro pero fue lo suficientemente serio para entender que Naruto iba con todo.

Por sus partes Itachi y Sakura miraron un tanto extrañados esa situación mientras Naruto se alejaba con Sasuke.

Sakura… necesitamos hablar- rompió el silencio Itachi- por favor-

S-sera luego- Dijo Cabizbaja…. Que necesitaba explicarle… y a ella?

Que era un drogadicto?

Eso ya lo sabia, y como siempre dicen: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver.

--

Entro a su Casa….

Estaba tan… Igual?.

Había muebles nuevos y habían pintado, pero el mismo aire de Hogar seguía en el ambiente… sonrío.

Mientras observaba TODO. Justo cuando llego a las escaleras… subió cada escalón con su historia… El primero De abajo hacia arriba… fue donde perdió su primer diente de leche al caer subiendo las escaleras, el segundo en donde se fracturo su brazo al lanzarse en una caja… y así sucesivamente. Al terminar de subir sus escaleras miro otras de sus Maletas…. Las tomo y por el pasillo de su casa llego a su Habitación…. Al girar la perilla se pudo dar cuenta de algo…

Ya no era la habitación de una Niña.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Creo que esta de mas aclarar que **En NEGRITA **son los pensamientos de Sasuke-kun.

Y en una opinion personal.... Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos.

**AVISO**: Les informo que se descarguen la cancion de Lorca- Dame un beso y besame en la boca, para el disfrute completo del Capitulo, tambien que lean la letra de la cancion solo puce una parte, q pienso yo es la mas importante... :-O q boba les acabo de dar un Spoiler del cap xD

* * *

**Por que pensaría Naruto que pienso enredarme con la mocosa de su hermana…**

Es un idiota- Soltó mientras sacaba su camisa mostrando su perfecto cuerpo….- a mi me gustan las mujeres- sonrío arrogante- no las niñas.

Y por cosas de destino o suerte… Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, sus profundos ojos negros tan penetrantes tan misteriosos… Miraban sin compasión cada curva desnuda del cuerpo de Sakura, que paseaba por su habitación justo al frente… de la habitación de Sasuke.

Trago sonoramente, estaba empezando a sudar frío… su cuerpo ya no recibía ordenes… quería ver mas, quería observar y si era posible quería tocar, besar, y lamer cada curva que estaba viendo…

Si Naruto tenía toda la razón en preocuparse.

Sakura paseaba por su habitación inconscientemente con unas bragas y un brasier mientras se probaba cada prenda, de su nuevo armario…

Movía sus caderas al ritmo de: _Lorca- Dame un beso y bésame en la boca._

Alborotaba su cabello con cada estrofa, con el coro… era un espectáculo, para cierto moreno pervertido.

_Yo no quiero darte amor eterno…_

_Solo quiero echarme al mar y una boquita en cada puerto, yo no quiero atarme al mismo cuerpo…_

_Pero estoy amordazado entre los besos de tu huerto._

_Yo no quise darte las dos manos, ni trepar por los tejados, _

_Recogiendo el fruto del manzano, raras veces matan los ladridos, pero tu callada me has mordido._

Sasuke humedeció sus labios mientras se inclinaba aun mas por la ventana… Se iban a volver locos! El y cierto amiguito a nivel de sus caderas… Sakura era la manzana mas prohibida… la más exquisita… la mas hermosa….

Quería tenerla, quería hacerla suya y de nadie mas…. Entre mas prohibida iba a ser mas… gratificante tenerla entre sus brazos, un capricho, un premio…

_Dame un beso y bésame en la boca y déjame_

_La lengua rota, es mi pasatiempo._

_Dame un beso y bésame en la boca y déjame_

_La lengua rota, es tu pasatiempo._

Sasuke que estas haciendo?!- El sorprendido se giro bruscamente… para encontrase nada mas y nada menos que con Itachi.- Que escondes?- se acercaba con el ceño fruncido a pesar de tener 2 años de diferencias los dos eran de la misma contextura y tamaño.

No te interesa- escupió Sasuke.

Entonces por que no te apartas…- Inquirió Itachi mientras encarnaba una ceja.

Dame un beso y bésame en la boca!- Dios… Sakura no podía ser menos… disimulada.

Itachi abrió sus ojos negros… al tiempo que los fruncía- Estas espiando a Sakura!?- exclamo mientras observaba por una pequeña abertura como Sakura paseaba semidesnuda…

Un lago mental en su mente…. Estaba embelesado. Pero Reacciono al tiempo que sentía a su hermano cerrar la ventana con sus persianas…

Eres un pervertido pedófilo- Dijo Sasuke, mientras tomaba una toalla.

Hmp… Pedófilo tal vez… Pervertidos somos los dos Sasuke-

Itachi 1- Sasuke 0

--

Entro la ducha, y desnudo su cuerpo escultural, abrió el agua fría y dejo que todo en su cuerpo se calmara… sobre todo Sasukito a nivel de su cadera.

Esa mujer…. Sakura, ya no era una niña, por desgracia. La atracción física era algo mas que atracción, deseo, anhelos, casi una Utopia, por otra parte…. Era Sakura, la pequeña Namikaze, La hermanita de Naruto su mejor amigo desde los 6 años…. Conocía a Sakura desde que era una bebe….

Tsk!- Golpeo la pared lateral, su cuerpo deseaba al de ella, y no podía hacer nada, Naruto, su mejor amigo, le pedía, le amenazaba que ninguna cosa sucediera con su hermanita….

Imposible, Tenia a todas las de ganar toda mujer se derretía a sus pies, y ella no era la excepción.

Sonrío arrogantemente, **Naruto no se tiene que enterar….**

--

Se tiro exhausta en la grama del patio trasero, había terminado de ayudar a su madre en un momento Madre-hija, arreglando los gladiolos, Rosas, violetas y las demás flores del jardín trasero….

Vamos Sakura, es divertido- Dijo Su madre con una pañoleta en el cabello y una braga…. Si a ella le encantaba hacer eso- Vamos, Por todo el tiempo que estuviste afuera- Rogó su madre.

Dame un descanso ma…- Dijo mientras disfrutaba la grama debajo de si y en sus dedos, el cielo estaba tan despejado.

Bueno…Iré por un poco de limonada- Dijo su madre.

Suspiro, giro sobre su cuerpo al lado derecho, completamente llena de tierra, al fin y al cabo no le importaba era tierra de SU casa.

--

No pudo evitar pasar desapercibido esa hermosa cabellera rosada con dos trenzas….

**Hermosa…**

Sexy y tierna, una combinación mortal, demasiado cliché para el, que para sus colmos había funcionado, sus ojos no obedecían, no podía dejar de observarla.

--

Sentía esa molesta sensación…. Alguien la observaba y nada discreto, abrió sus ojos para sorpresa de ella y él que la observaba.

--

Lo había visto, sonrío arrogantemente, parecía un pervertido, pero por que no quitaba la vista de ella y se escondía?.

Por que ella se había exaltado tanto, Ese rubor en sus mejillas le provocaba mas… Besarlas y acariciarlas.

Demonios!.... Tenia que dejar de pensar en tenerla.

Con una toalla en sus caderas, sonrío a Sakura, una sonrisa picara y divertida. No podía evitarlo.

--

Sus mejillas ardían…

Que había sido eso?

_Él… él…._

Su mente completamente en blanco… o mejor dicho En Sasuke.

--

En definitiva a su hermanito… a Sasuke Uchiha se estaba encaprichando con una nueva mujer… Nada más y nada menos que la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Acaso no tenia vergüenza!?

Y ella…. Acaso a ella le gustaba?!.

Él la iba Perder?!.

Demonios....

Nunca fue tuya Itachi- se dijo así mismo, para luego sonreír encantadora y siniestramente cosa que solo un Uchiha podia hacer.- nunca se dice Nunca.

--

Sus mejillas de un rosado intenso…. Ella no lo había olvidado del todo, _Bien dice el dicho : Donde hubo fuego Cenizas quedan…_

Una sonrisa demasiado perfecta en su cara estaba tatuada…. Estaba Feliz, estaba feliz con una simple mirada, con una simple sonrisa, solo para ella.

Giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que no era una equivocación. Cayó tendida en el suelo…

_Fue para mi…_

Sakura ven! Traje Limonada- La voz de Su madre interrumpio sus ilusiones, pensamientos y rubores.

Enseguida voy!-

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Tocaba su violín apasionadamente, Estaba feliz.

Aunque no había sucedido mas miradas ni sonrisas ni mucho menos por una semana, Ella vivía solo de su recuerdo.

El modulo donde estaba, ajustado para la practica de instrumentos, sin interrupciones, sin molestias…. Solo para tocar, para desahogarse con su instrumento, y no molestar a los demas en el intento.

Termino unas notas para su Sonata de Violín, que había escrito. Tenia que mandarlas por correo a Venecia junto con cartas para HInata y Kakashi. Guardo sus partituras y su violín delicadamente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, todo eso era tan apartado del mundo, le fascinaba. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo, y con unos cuantos golpes se prendió el "afortunado", cuando hacia música nada la tenia que molestar, ella estaba ahí sola con su violín, dejándose llevar tocando siendo libre en una de la tantas formas que conocía, siendo feliz.

_8:30 pm_

Bueno al fin y al cabo, sus padres sabían que practicaba, Ino estaba de Viaje con Shikamaru, y lo demás…. Solo disfrutaba su tiempo libre. Tomo su bolso lleno de parches y su violín en la mano derecha.

--

Afuera, había un frío sepulcral….

Por suerte llevaba un suéter de Naruto, lo suficientemente grande para llegarle a la mitad del muslo, unos jeans, una sudadera blanca, y sus converes complementaban su sencillo atuendo, mas dos trenzas con su flequillo respectivo.

Mierda pero que frío- Mascullo mientras empezaba temblar al cruzar la calle, tenia que tomar el metro si quería llegar antes de la cena….

Las calles completamente solas, le daban un aire aun peor al lugar, trago grueso ya estaba empezando a pensar tonterías. Apresuro el paso, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la estación.

--

El silencio interrumpido por la voz de la publicidad en la radio, que no escuchaba.

No sabia que hacia pero ahí estaba de nuevo curioseando por la ciudad, en su Mazda 2008 Negro, Hacia mas de 2 horas había salido de una cena, con los que serian sus jefes.

**Uchiha Sasuke Ingeniero Civil**

Pensó con una sonrisa divertida, No sonaba mal, apenas le faltaban 2 años para terminar la universidad. Miro por la ventana mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara, entrecerró sus ojos… O estaba obsesionado con Sakura?, o había cruzado la calle con 10º. La siguió con la mirada…. El inconfundible estuche de violín la delato y claro esta su cabello rosa, después de todo no estaba obsesionado, pero no le parecía grata la idea de dejarla afuera, después de todo ambos iban al mismo sitio.

Aparco su carro, en donde?, en un lugar cercano, no había fiscales a esa hora y menos a esa temperatura. Siguió el camino de la Pelirosada,

Hmp- Alzo una ceja, Mientras seguía buscándola con la mirada, **Sasuke Uchiha Persiguiendo a una Mujer…**

Pero ya tendría tiempo para buscar titulares de primera pagina, tenia que llevar a Sakura consigo.

--

El nerviosismo se apodero de la pelirosada, _Alguien me sigue. _Acelero el paso.

_--_

Donde se había metido esa niña?!

Acaso le había pasado algo?.

Ese "algo", le estaba impacientado y preocupando, sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo.

Hasta que su mirada reconoció ese cabello tan rosa, suspiro, Y sin saber un por que exacto todo su cuerpo se relajo por unos momentos hasta correr hacia ella.

La tomo por el brazo, justo cuando recibía un derechazo directo a su nariz. Uchiha Sasuke no era bobo, sabia pelear, pero eso… Lo tomo por sorpresa.

_Oh por dios!-_ Sasuke?- el hombre había perdido el equilibrio, mierda ella le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas, sus nudillos sangraban. Temblando se arrodillo al frente del hombre…

_Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, Tonta_

Perdóname Sasuke, perdóname- Si él no la odiaba, iba a empezar, Una mirada fulminante de parte del Uchiha la paralizo por unos instantes….

Jade vs Carbón.

El moreno tomo las muñecas de Sakura debajo de la Tela del Suéter. Sakura temblaba… Frío? Puede ser… Miedo…. Nerviosa a caso?.

Perdoname Sasuke…- Susurro mientras sus ojos jades se desviaban con un rubor encantador en las mejillas.

Naruto….- El moreno la acerco hacia su cuerpo, aun en el piso, paso una mano por la cintura de Sakura, pegándola completamente a su pecho, escuchando un gritillo de susto de parte de Sakura- Naruto… no se tiene por que enterar- Susurro ya al oído de Sakura.

_Enterar de que?_

Sasuke por su parte suspiraba ese aroma a flores que tenia tan cerca, Su pequeña oreja, y ese rubor tan encantador, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba por cada respiración de él, rozo su mejilla con la de ella, para después volver al frente….

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

No podía contenerse… ni él sabia por que.

Beso la mejilla de Sakura en un tierno y nada previsto beso, para luego pasar a la punta de su nariz, un gemido; lo volvió loco, pasando enseguida a sus labios delgados y rosados, los cuales se desbordaron en un beso tan apasionado, tan lujurioso, tan… desesperado, y tan esperado.

Sakura, por su parte vivía su sueño, estaba ahí, demostrándole a Sasuke Uchiha lo mucho que lo amaba, en un beso devastador, que a duras penas el Uchiha seguia. El frío…. Paso a un segundo plano, mientras la mujer devoraba con pasión la boca que tanto amo y envidio por cada palabra que Salía de ese templo del que ahora estaba haciendo parte.

Y en lo que parecía una lucha de titanes, amos terminaron, apoyando sus frentes una con otra.

Que había sido eso?

Sus respiraciones agitadas, en un abrazo tan… posesivo y perfecto, sus cuerpos estaban hechos del uno para el otro….

Sasuke no tardo, en tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos…. En un posesivo abrazo….

**Naruto se fuera al carajo….**

* * *

Y quien no pidio SasuSaku?!

Bueno sta es la parjea principal

En mi criterio es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, les informo que no actualizare en un tiempo pq tengo tarea, y adelantar varios capitulos, Ya saben: Ideas, aclaraciones, Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, Saludos y etc.... Saben qe too eso me motiva


	14. Chapter 14

Estaciono el auto justo al frente de la casa de los Namikaze, al lado de la suya.

NO había podido dejar de pensar, en ella, en ese beso, en ese encuentro, en ese golpe…. En ELLA.

En ella que abrazaba su estuche de violín encantadoramente mientras dormía con un rubor y una sonrisa ambos encantadoramente, sin ninguna explicación coherente ella había quedado profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto a minutos de empezar el camino.

Tenia exactamente 10 minutos pensando estupideces, adentro del carro, observándola, su cuerpo de nuevo no le obedecía, su mano acaricio con ternura no muy común de él su mejilla, para luego acercar su cara y besar tiernamente los labios de Sakura.

Mmm- Se aparto bruscamente de Sakura… que había Hecho?

Acaso…. Acaso…. Esta…estaba… Ena… cof Cof* eso no le podía pasar a él jamas! Solo era una atracción **solo eso…**

Pero mirarla ahí, a centímetros con sus mejillas sonrojada y su mirada tan hermosa la cual desviaba… eso a el lo derretía.

S-será mejor que me Vaya a mi casa- Tartamudeo Sakura, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, directamente.

Acaso ella…. Lo ama….

Te acompaño- hablo sin pensar algo no muy propio de él.

Gracias-

Sakura se bajo del auto, como estaba acostumbrada.

Sasuke la espero…. De nuevo, hacia cosas que en su vida pensaría hacer.

Y llego el momento que….

Nos vemos- Dijo Sakura evitando contacto visual.

Hmp- Sasuke en cambio disminuyo de nuevo esa distancia entre ellos….aproximándose peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura, lo que seria exactamente una cabeza mas baja que él.

Y en un suave mordisqueo en los labios de Sakura se despidió, con su elegante andar….

--

Oh Por Dios Sakuraaa Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-

Sakura aparto la bocina del teléfono de su oído, completamente roja, completamente entupida se sentia.

Escuchaba los gritillos de Ino, tan propios de ella, Tenían exactamente 1 hora hablando.

Cuéntamelo de Nuevo!-

Ino….- Dijo aburrida.

Es que… Menos mal que llamaste soy la indicada, sucedió hace poco?-

Unas horas…- Dijo ruborizada

Kyaaaaaa!!!-Ino

Ino te voy a colgar!- Un berrinche muy típico de ella, y es que claro como no tenerlo?.

Me callo… Pero…- Ino

Pero que?- Ese tono lo conocía nada bueno o gratificante llegaba después de eso….

Pero si solo fueron unos besos? Como Haras Sakura?- Dio en el clavo

Eh...ah… Bueno Ino…. Nno había pensando en eso…- Ese golpe le dolió cayo de su nube a metros por Hora. – Si, fueron solo unos besos…. Seguro fue eso- ahora si que sentía la presión en su pecho.

Sakura….-

--

Llego a su habitación, como siempre justo al frente, cosa que no le daba mucha importancia…. Pero desde Hoy…. Hoy cambio su vida.

Relamió sus labios, inconscientemente.

Tenia que ser de él, solo de él, ella le despertaba cosas (y entre ellas Sasukito) que ninguna otra mujer podría haber pensando hacer….Ella tenia que ser suya por lo menos una vez.

Ella…. A quien vio crecer por lo menos hasta los 12 o 13 años, ella, su vecina, violinista, músico, ella…. La hermana de Naruto.

A ella, quería tenerla bajo sus sabanas….

Costara lo que costara….

--

Sakura… suerte, Estaremso de regreso mañana en la noche, Cuídate-

Ok Ino… Saluda a Shikamaru de mi parte- Dijo en un tono algo pícaro.

Frentona….-

Cerda…-

Finalizo la llamada lanzando el teléfono al lugar donde cayera… Se acostó en su cama….

_Y si solo es un juego?_

Giro su cuerpo en su cama…. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar y no precisamente de felicidad…. Una lagrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

Sasuke Uchiha?... fijándose en la hermanita de su mejor amigo?.

Se levanto de golpe.

Pero entonces que hacia en el mismo lugar que ella?, por que la llevo a su casa?.

_Por que es mi vecino_

Abrazo sus rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana, justo al lado de su cama….

_Pero lo amo_…

No pudo evitar sentirse tonta, tonta por ese hombre.

_Lo amo y nada va a cambiarlo_

Quería ser de él, y él que fuera de ella.

_Daria todo…._

Quería morir por él, junto a él.

_Mi vida, Mi música…._

Quería estar con él, Tener hijos con él, todos los que él quisiera…

_Mataría por él….Moriría por él._

La pregunta era…. Que no haría por el?

Su mirada perdida…. Dejo esa respuesta en incógnita, Por su bien.

--

Sakura despertó muy temprano en la mañana... 11 am.

Adormecida se levanto, en un segundo intento llevándose por el medio su puf, su teléfono, y un pedaso de torta de chocolate, tomo su toalla donde siempre la deja, justo al lado de la puerta del baño….

A las 12:30 salio de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de sus pechos, su cabello mojado goteaba por toda la habitación. Con otra toalla sacudió su melena rosada para después peinar, al frente del espejo.

Inspecciono cada parte de su cuerpo. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, recordando como Sasuke….

De seguro solo fue un juego…- Dijo cabizbaja, será mejor que me apresure si quiero desayunar y almorzar algo caliente.

Después de la hora del té, tocaría violín hasta Pasada las 6 pm, e ir a casa de Ino.

--

Termino su asado, justo el resto de la familia.

Ma… Hoy llega Ino de Liverpool…- jugaba con el pedaso de verdura, aparentemente entretenida.

A si?!,- Exclamo Naruto- Con Shikamaru?...

Si…- Dijo Sakura llevándose una zanahoria a la boca.

Llevan mucho tiempo juntos- Dijo Su madre un tanto picarona- No piensan casarce?-

Sakura río… Shikamaru e Ino de esposos?... eso era algo que tenia que ver….

Hmp, me parece que los adolescente solo piensas en noviazgo que bueno que MI Sakura, solo esta pendiente de sus estudios verdad?- Su padre miraba orgulloso a su hija, Sakura abrió sus ojos platos, ese azul eléctrico de su padre…. Tan ingenuo.

Si…- Rodó sus ojos.

Es cierto… mi hermana, no puede andar por ahí pensando en novios ni mucho menos, no tiene la edad,-

Una vena en la frente de Sakura.

El cuerpo,- Siguió Naruto.

Ni la madurez… Para afrontar una relación…- Kushina río, Naruto podría ser tan divertido cuando hablaba en serio.

Es cierto- Su padre afirmaba con la cabeza.

Cierto Naruto, cuando piensas darme sobrinos?- Sakura contraataco, Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron para luego sonreír un tanto presumido.

Aun… No encuentro una mujer digna de este carisma-

Todos estallaron en risas… risas que hacia tanto tiempo no tenían en casa, pero desde que Sakura había regresado sin duda volvió ese algo, que faltaba.

--

Ino! Ino!!- Sakura estab atan emocionada, apenas habia recibido la llamada de Ino que habia llegado y a los minutos llego a su casa.

Frentonaaa!- las amigas se abrazaron en la entrada de la casa, algo comun para el padre de Ino.

Sakura!- Exclamo el señor Yamanaka- Como estas!?- se acerco a la pelirosada.

Excelente- respondió con uan encantadora Sonrisa mientras Ino se le guindaba del cuello.- Y mas ahora que llego Ino.

Bah! Frentona!. Papi estamos en mi habitación que no nos interrumpan- Tomo a Sakura de su mano y en la llevo corriendo a su habitación.

Adios Señor Yamanaka!- Alcanzo a decir Sakura.

Nunca cambiara- Murmuro el señor Yamanaka con una sonrisa.

Tass!

Bien!... Me vas a contar TODO con lujo de detalles…- Sonreía pícaramente mientras se acercaba con una almohada rosada.- De nuevo.

Y de nuevo Sakura conto su encuentro con el Uchiha, con su ruborizadas mejillas y vos baja.

Y como besa?- Inquirio Ino.

Pues… Bien- dijo timidamente

Ino encarno una ceja

Bueno el mejor beso de todaaaa mi vida!- se recosto en la cama de la Yamanaka.

Eres una frentona con una suerte de Mierda- Se burlo Ino- Aunque yo Tengo mi Shikamaru!- Suspiro, acsotandoce al lado de Sakura.

Pero… Me quede pensando lo que dijiste…- Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

Lo que dije?... te refieres ah… Sakura- Hizo una pausa- Lo amas?-

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendiero pero con firmeza y decision respondio.

Mas que la musica, Mas que mi vida-

Lo amas…- Susurro Ino- Pero tampoco quiero que salgas lastimada frentona… pero tienes derecho a vivir tu vida – Sonrio encantadoramente.

No habia nadie mas loco y extrovertido que Ino.

Ah por cierto!- Exclamo- Eso me recuerda…- se levanto de la cama justo al lado de sus estante, sacando dos sobres azules.

Es el cumpleaños de Chouji el amigo de Shikaamru lo recuerdas?- Dijo entregandole el sobre- Bueno tiene una fiesta que promete, asi que necesito que vayas, pero antes pasa por mi casa frentona, tenesmos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas…- La observo de arriba abajo.

Algunas cosas?- repitio, no le gustaba ese tono.

O sea Sakura es una fiesta en una discoteca, para mayores de 18 años… recuerda que Shikamaru me lleva dos años….- Era algo mas que obvio.

Y con esa facha de niña de 14 años no puedes vivir- Ino podria ser tan… directa.

Pero en dentro de dos dias- Dijo Sakura.

y… Tu te vienes temprano, y lo demas lo dejas en mis manos…- Como toda una experta.

Pero Ino…. – Bien necestaba divertise un poco, y admeas era su primera fiesta para mayores, Mordio su labio inferior, no estaba tan mal la idea, solo tenia que cambiar unos detalles, como el lugar y sus padres la dejarian ir libre y campante.

Bien Cerda… Confio en ti-

Como siempre- Sonrio Ino.- Nos divertiremos Sakura.- aseguro


	15. Chapter 15

Kyaaaa Mi cabello!-

Quédate quieta! Sakura, -

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-

Es que tu no cuidas tu cabello!- reitero la rubia, con un mechón de cabello en una mano y en la otra sostenía un cepillo.

Eres una Verduga! No se que de belleza tiene esto!- Dijo Sakura mostrando una crema en su cara parecida a el aloe vera, sus piernas rojas por la cera, y sus dedos separados con algodones.

Vamos Sakura! Que vas a quedar a un mas hermosa!- Los ojos de Ino brillaron infantilmente- en serio!-

Sakura bufo, Mientras se giraba para que Ino empezara a "torturarla".

Como no era de esperarse, sus padres le dieron el permiso, y claro no todo podría ser perfecto, No podía llegar antes del amanecer, para ser exactos su toque de queda duraba hasta las 4 am.

--

Naruto… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- Dijo MInato, su semblante serio y su rostro maduro pero con un envidiable aire de juventud.

Naruto frunció su ceño- Si… Es a las 10 la fiesta no?-

MInato afirmo con la cabeza- Tienes permiso de llevarte el deportivo-

Me asegurare que nada le pase a Sakura-

Y…-

Si pa…no se dará cuenta, pero Será mejor que lleve compañía-

--

No! No! No! y NO!-

Pero Sakura te queda hermosisimo!-

Parezco una P….-

Persona mayor de 18 años!!- Interrumpió Ino.

Tsk!- Sus mejillas ruborizadas, tenia frío por partes del cuerpo que jamás imagino… Bien se veía guapa, aparentaba unos 19 años.

Ino había hecho un gran trabajo tenia que aceptarlo….

--

Aja, y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- La mirada penetrante de Sasuke fulminaba la azul eléctrica del rubio.

Sasuke necesito una razón para aparecer en esa discoteca!- De nuevo… a Sasuke le gustaba que le rogaran…

Entonces por que dejaron ir a Tu hermana a esa fiesta?, si es para mayores de 18 se supone que va haber universitarios y ella tiene 16.... - El moreno callo

Acaso le importaba?.

…Entonces me acompañaras?- No había escuchado nada de lo que dijo su amigo.

No le apetecía la idea de quedarse en casa, y mucho menos sabiendo eso… Pero darle a entender a Naruto que sentía atracción por su hermana?

_**O algo mas que Atracción…**_

Hpm- se giro sobre si mismo dándole la espalda al rubio.

Eh Sasuke a donde vas?!- Grito el rubio extrañado.

A cambiarme-

El rubio sonrío… Sabia que podría contar con el

--

Vamos Itachi! Ya no me das mimos ni atenciones… del tipo D!- se quejo la mujer.

Itachi rodó sus ojos…. Estaba en esa discoteca, y ni siquiera sabía por que….

Es que acaso no quieres que…- La mujer estaba hablar sola.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaban en cada una de las personas…. Hasta una de particular belleza y cabello rosado…

**Cabello rosado.**

Con un escote en la espalda, mostrando su perfecta y blanca piel, **como la porcelana**,su cabello rosado caía en cascada enmarcando su rostro, con delineador Negro **sus jades** llamaban aun mas la atención, con un discreto rojo en sus labios **delgados y finos**, Con ese hermoso escote en la espalda que se complementaba con el color negro amarrado al cuello con una abertura a nivel del **pecho**, la mini falda de Jean que dejaban ver sus **hermosas piernas** con unos tacones negros….

Sakura….- susurro sin darse cuenta; empezaba a caminar hasta la pelirosada.

--

Sakura, puedes caminar bien!- Regaño Ino- estad dejando mal todo mi esfuerzo-

Es que todo se me sube Ino!- Susurro Sakura apenada.

Ino!- Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron al ver quien la nombraba.

Shikamaru!- La rubia se lanzo sobre el moreno, el cual la tomo por la cintura, dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

Sakura!- Saludo Shikamaru- Cuanto tiempo!-

Shikamaru…- Dijo Sakura.- Si…- Se sentía como una boba, en esas fachas….

Ya veo que Ino hizo de las suyas contigo-Dijo Shikamaru, después de todo conocía a Sakura desde que estaban en pañales.

No digas esas cosas Shikamaru, quedo hermosa- Regaño Ino, se sentía orgullosa de su creación- ahora es un cisne!-

Una vena en la frente de Sakura broto. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shikamaru.

Eh…. Ino… No seas problemática- Dijo Shikamaru.

Pero que dices Shikammm- Pero el hombre la silencio en un beso un tanto incomodo para Sakura…

Será mejor que me vaya para allá- se dijo así misma divisando una mesa vacía, al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Pero una mano la sujeto de brazo… Un lapso de tiempo en donde todo se detuvo….

Sakura- Y miro esos ojos negro tan profundos y hermosos, pero tan distintos a los que amaba…

Itachi…- Dijo Sakura…. No esperaba encontrarlo, y menos de esa forma.

Sus ojos brillaban, con cierta ternura.

Estas hermosa…- Agrego Itachi.

Gr-gracias- Desvío su mirada Jade, con cierta vergüenza.

--

Las mujeres se apartaban, como si de estrellas de rock se tratara, suspiraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, mientras Naruto y Sasuke entraban al local.

Uuf Cuanta gente- Exclamo Naruto mientras buscaba las escaleras del segundo piso.

Sasuke por su parte, caminaba con gracia y porte de modelo, con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras su mirada "inconscientemente" buscaba a Sakura.

--

El Moreno tomo de la cintura a Sakura acercándola a su cuerpo…con una sensualidad embriagante.

Me dedica una pieza Señorita?- susurro en el oído de Sakura.

Sakura río… No era momento para guardar rencor… y menos por algo que ocurrió hace un buen tiempo.

Por que no- Respondió entre risas.

Itachi sonrío.

--

Del segundo piso tenían una buena vista de la pista de baile y la barra.

El lugar era grande, la típica zona de baile ambientada con su Dj y luces, desde arriba y abajo en cualquier zona se podría disfrutar de una buena bebida y unos buenos pasos.

Afuera un inmenso parque para las parejas, una piscina enorme, y la perfceta vista de la Ciudad.

**Sakura no podría estar afuera… no tiene con quien estar afuera.**

Sus afilados ojos distinguieron una melena rosada que no estaba sola…

Su cadera se movía con el ritmo, al igual que sus movimientos semejantes a los de una serpiente…. Con su largo cabello, su cara picara e infantil… su cuerpo de muerte enmarcado con su vestimenta… ella…ella…

_**Es una diosa.**_

Pero su lugar en el olimpo duro poco, al recocer con quien estaba… No era solo un hombre, era su hermano. Y no solo eso, la mirada de más de uno de los hombres del lugar se paseaba sin ninguna vergüenza.

Apretó sus puños, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a las escaleras, sin importar quien o que se llevaba por el medio…

**Ningun Hombre….**

Oye Sasuke!- Naruto, había empezado a seguir a Sasuke.

**Tiene derecho…**

Sasuke que te sucede!?-

**De tocarla…**

Tsk!- apretó sus puños, sentía un vacío en su estomago.

**De mirarla…**

De nuevo, ella controlaba su ser, sus pensamientos, sus acciones….Los latidos de su corazón…

**Por que…**

--

Itachi miro detrás de Sakura….

Sasuke?- Alcanzo a decir mientras recibía un derechazo de su hermano. Tambaleándose hacia atrás….

ELLA es MIA!- Estaba furioso… Sasuke: estaba celoso.

* * *

Lo pormetido es deuda.... ahora ustedes quedan en deuda conmigo...

Reviews??:D Por faa Ultimamente subo dos o tres capitulos semanales y casi ni las gracias dan...

ya saben opinions, criticas, saludos y demas....

Ah gracias a los q se toman la molestia de escribir un review estos capitulos son para ustedes:D


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura!- Naruto tomo a la pelirosada al tiempo que Sasuke se lanzaba sobre Itachi

Los jades de Sakura con la pupila tan pequeña y sus irirs tan grandes no se apartaron de Itachi, hasta que reconoció la segunda figura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto la estaba sacando del local.

n-no!- Sakura trataba desesperadamente de salir del agarre de Naruto…- Suéltame!-

NO!- el rubio le respondió de inmediato mientras salían de la discoteca a la calle completamente vacía.- Te quedas aquí Sakura- Su voz era tan grave y sus ojos azules tan intimidantes tan… furiosos.

NO! acaso no ves que Sasuke esta adentro!- Hablaba sin pensar, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, pero eso no quitaba la seguridad de sus palabras- No quiero que le suceda nada!-

Una mueca indescriptible se apodero del rostro de Naruto- Q-que me estas queriendo decir?- No hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver…

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron mas expresivos que nunca…

Como lo tomaría Naruto?

Si le dijera que…

Y-yo lo amo- más que con palabras lo dijo con su mirada… con sus grandes ojos verdes, tan expresivos y hermosos como los azules de su hermano, los cuales se cerraron como si estuviera recibiendo una de las peores noticias…

ah pasado algo entre ustedes?- Sus ojos azules se volvieron a ver.

No…- Mintió… pero si se ponía a pensar unos besos no eran nada… nada pero después de lo de hace unos momentos…

Yo solo quiero que seas feliz… con el adecuado- él conocía por demás a Sasuke sabia de lo que hablaba- Pero no puedo elegir por ti…-

A caso era una aprobación para tener una futura relación con Sasuke?.

El solo pensar relación y Sasuke en la misma palabra le encantaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pero no quiero que sufras…- EL rubio la miro fijamente- Eres mi hermanita.

e-eso no importa ahora Naruto… pero tenemos que detener a Sasuke y a Itachi-

--

Hpm-

N-no te muevas- Tartamudeo Sakura con un algodón lleno de agua oxigenada- Tenemos que curar esas heridas- Dijo con dulce voz.

Todos se encontraban en casa de los Namikaze exactamente eran las 3 am… su madre había terminado de limpiar las heridas de Itachi, que disimulaba sus celos (junto con Naruto y Minato), cuando su madre pidió a Sakura que ayudara a Sasuke.

Itachi y como esta tu madre?- Kushina trataba de desviar la atención y tensión del momento.

Con mi padre en Amsterdan- Respondio sin quitar su oscura mirada de Sakura y Sasuke.

Kushina yo creo que es hora que los Uchihas vallan a su casa- Interrumpió MInato sin quitar la vista de Sakura.

Pero Minato no s…- Protesto pero fue interrumpida por le mismísimo Itachi.

No se preocupe señora Kushina, Muchas gracias por todo- Si se iba él se iba

Sasuke… una buena formar de empatar.

--

A pesar de haber dormido mendigas 7 horas…. Despertó con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro… después de la noche anterior… a pesar de todo…

_Celos… _

_Celos!_

_Tenia Celos!._

La sonrisa se ensancho aun más…

De un salto salio de su cama, hoy domingo recibía las cartas de Venecia de Hinata y Kakashi, invitaciones para conciertos, y en fin su típico domingo desde que había regresado a Venecia.

Tomo su toalla de baño.

Nada podría quitarle esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Pero por ahora tenia unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

--

Tarareaba un cannon mientras sin darse cuenta tocaba con sus dedos las posiciones de las notas sobre el agarre del metro.

Con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura de ese color rosa tan llamativo y hermoso al igual que sus jades, Iba directo al los módulos para pasar su tiempo… después de todo tenia que tocar su preciado violín por lo menos todos los días para poder estar completa.

Sentía como las miradas de las personas (nada discretas) la observaban con detalle.

Bien, a ella no le importaba su forma de vestir y sin contar su forma de vivir y apreciar las cosas… ella era una artista: persona capaz de trasmitir sus sentimientos a modo de expresiones artísticas. En su caso la música.

Tenia una camisa fucsia sin mangas y una braga tipo short ¾ mas su bolso, el estuche de violín y sus converses, sin contar con su mirada tan perdida en su mundo. Sonrío, ella se estaba riendo de si misma!. Otra razón para que las personas la observara como si de una persona de cabello rosado se tratara…

_Bueno de eso se trata…_

De nuevo empezó a reírse discretamente de si misma…. Estaba feliz y no podía evitarlo a pesar de la noche anterior.

--

Din Dong.

La puerta de marfil se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo. Su hermosa sonrisa parecida a la de su hija.

Oh Sasuke! Vienes por Naruto?- Pregunto dándole paso al moreno- Te encuentras mejor?-

Hpm, No señora Namikaze, vengo por Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

El ceño de Kushina se fruncio….

Para ser más especifico, eh venido a pedir permiso para una relación formal con Sakura-

--

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde para volver a su casa estaba atardeciendo,

La dulce brisa de verano jugueteaba con sus ondulaciones rosas, cosa que ella no reprimía. Pero justo a una casa de su casa miro a su vecino…

_Itachi Uchiha._

Mordió su labio inferior en síntoma de preocupación. Que debía hacer?, lo había ignorado por una buena razón… no en realidad no, el había puesto su mejilla por ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Sakura la desvío enseguida… se sentía culpable, pero no debía actuar como una niña… no que va.

Sakura-

_Corre!_

No!- pensó en voz alta, teniendo aun al frente a Itachi.

Digo… Hola- se sonrojo levemente… cuan tonta podría ser.

Anoche… Lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y yo- Empezó a caminar haciendo que Sakura le siguiese.- No quiero incomodarte pero….-

Los ojos de Saura estaban por salirse de su orbita, detestaba a las personas que no iban al grano y mas aun los puntos suspensivos.

Que sientes por mi?- Finalizo Itachi mirándola fijamente, esta vez a dos cuadras de ambas casas en un parque cercano.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirosada… Itachi sin duda era importante en su vida como un amigo, como un hermano…

Yo… te quiero- Sakura lo miraba fijamente con sus jades brillantes- como un hermano, un amigo…- Finalizo observando como la oscura mirada de Itachi se aclaraba un poco, sin duda le había dolido.

Hmp- Sonrío de medio lado, Falto acotar que sentía atracción por él… pero no la suficiente- Por qué no me puedes ver como algo más….- Se inclino hacia Sakura.

Por que yo…Amo a otro hombre- Itachi quedo paralizado.

A Sasuke?- pregunto mientras su mechones tapaban su rostro.

Si- respondió segura.

* * *

Gracias a todos por el apoyo! :D I loveee People! :) bueno aki mi musa que volvio y estoy escribiendo ya el 17 y porntoe stara up! :D pero tengo una pregunta....

quieren que los deje con un final Feliz o quieres cirscuancias que alarguen un poco pero sean igual de buenas?

Ustedes deciden:D


	17. Chapter 17

La puerta de entrada de los Namikaze se abrió dejando entrar a la persona mas esperada en se momento…

Los mechones rosas cubrían parte de su cara, no había reparado en las presencia de sus familiares y de Sasuke.

Alzo su cabeza dejando mostrar sus hermosos jades, encarno una ceja y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar a Sasuke mirándola fijamente en uno de los muebles de la sala, con su padre, madre y hermano…. Demonios eso era raro.

Sakura…. Sasuke esta aquí…- Su madre tomo la iniciativa.

Para pedirte que seas mi novia- Finalizo Sasuke interrumpiendo a la madre de Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba.

El estuche de violín cayo al piso al igual que el bolso. Las mejillas de Sakura cobraron un color rojo carmesí, mientras fruncía su ceño… a caso era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto?.

Intercambio miradas con su hermano, que al parecer no estaba del todo de acuerdo mas bien parecía divertido… jamás había visto a su mejor amigo en una situación parecida, su padre moriría de un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento mientras su madre parecía estar divertida.

Bueno Sakura, hemos discutido esta situación… No te ponemos en ninguna arma en la espalda, tu solo decides lo que quieras y te haga feliz, no importa tu familia, y tu padre te apoyara- Hablo Kushina mientra miraba asesinamente a Minato el cual gruñía por lo bajo.

Todo era demasiado para ella, sus piernas a engañaron buscando un lugar donde apoyarse se recostó de la pared.

Primero afirmo con la cabeza cual perdida…. Pero esa afirmación se convirtió en una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad. Para luego recobrar todo sentido.

Yo quiero, ser tu novia- Se lanzo contra el azabachado.

Ahora si era completamente feliz.

Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Sasuke se apoderaban de su cintura.

--

Ella ama a Sasuke….

Aquel pensamiento era permanente en su mente y corazón…. Había sido rechazado por primera vez en su vida, por alguien que AMABA a su hermanito.

Pero quien dice nadie puede obligar a querer a alguien…

Y menos olvidar de alguien que amabas.

E Itachi amaba a Sakura.

Pero Solo necesitaba Tiempo para que Skaura descubriera de quien se había enamorado….

--

Sin duda desde aquel día su vida había cambiado… quien lo diría era la envidia de todo mujer. Ella era la novia formal de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Señorita Sakura, 3 minutos- Anuncio la productora.

Termino de ajustar el pendiente, kakashi desde Japón había hecho todo lo posible para ese día, Hoy era su dia de brillar y demostrar que era la futura músico.

Hoy en el repertorio estaba una de sus sinfonías, dicen que la alegría de un artista esta al ver a su obra realizada y esa era la alegría de ella. Todos los músicos hablaban si bien o mal aquellas partituras no eran dignas de una niña de su edad…. Pero no le importaba después de todo el hecho de escucharlas en otro lugar fuera de su mente le hacia feliz. Ella misma interpretaría aquel solo de violín, su director nada mas y nada menos que…

Hatake Kakashi. Desde hacia mas de un mes que no lo veía y eh ahí el reencuentro de tutor con alumno.

--

Aquel teatro estaba lleno de personas de la mas alta sociedad…. Todo por verla a ella…

Su novia. Quien lo diría hablando de Sakura como su novia, aquella pelirosada sin duda movía un mundo con un violín como una vez lo llamo _tan molesto._

De lejos pudo observar a Naruto charlar alegremente con una muchacha de figura esbelta y cabelle negro azulado, con unos ojos extrañamente aperlados. Los padres de Sakura hablaban en una de las primeras butacas, donde estaban los puestos de todos, Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero por qué le sudaban las manos si era Sakura quien se iba a presentar?.

Con su porte elegante se acerco a las butacasde las primeras filas, todo estaba por empezar.

--

Cada músico se acercaba a ella para un saludo cordial, o conocidos o buenos amigos... ya empezaban a acomodarse en sus posiciones.

A lo lejos distinguió la cabellera plateada de….

Kakashi!- Alzo su brazo llamando a su tutor, el cual alzo su cabeza con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Sakura, siempre tan relajado estando a punto de presentarse ante miles de personas…

Sakura, estas hermosa- abrazo a Sakura con sumo cuidado.-Cuanto tiempo no?- Dijo como si nada.

Mientras Sakura contuvo las ganas de sollozar de alegría.

--

Estaba repasando de nuevo la programación… El nombre de cada músico que tocaría, y por supuesto aquel conocido director.

Hatake Kakashi. Con una pequeña reseña de su vida, se destacaba ser tutor de Sakura.

Namikaze Sakura. Con una no muy pequeña presentación destacando logros entre ellos ser la primera mujer en estudiar en la High School de Músicos. Alzo sus cejas… _Prodigio de prodigios._

Pero de pronto las luces empezaron a apagarse… estaba por empezar la función.

_**Como se sentirá Sakura?.**_

Y de cuando a Sasuke Uchiha le importan los sentimientos de los demás- La voz burlona de Naruto por primera vez lo sobresalto.

--

Excelente!- Exclamo con una sonrisa mientra tomaba su violín.

Me alegro pequeña- Respondió Kakashi.- Pero estas lista?-

Claro- Nunca llevaba partituras a una presentación, como muy pocos músicos, tocaba de memoria, desde los 4 años.

--

Las personas empezaban a aplaudir, aplaudir con elegancia, mientras las luces empezaban a disminuir.

_**Ya va a salir….**_

Sus ojos azabaches se encontraron con la esbelta y perfecta figura de Sakura, con un hermoso vestido verde pastel, su cabello recogido en un moño con varios mechones sueltos un escote dejado a la vista su piel tan blanca y delicada.

Los aplausos aumentaban.

Sonreía encantadoramente al público mientras las personas empezaban a Levantarse… Por ella….

Los músicos imitaron al público aplaudiendo a Sakura y al director que entraban.

Se veía tan hermosa…. _**Aun más.**_

Sus azabaches no apartaban vista de aquella mujer, que caminaba con una elegancia, que hacia al publico (y a él) enloquecer….

--

Era una entrada perfecta… sus mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza le daban un aspecto encantador quien diría que el teatro se iba caer ante la presencia de ella y su tutor.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ahí estaba Sasuke.

Lo busco con la mirada y si efectivamente la estaba mirando, pero no solo él estaba, sino Hinata, justo al lado de su hermano Naruto la cual le sonreía en señal de apoyo como los viejos tiempos. Justo al lado de Hinata estaba Ino tan hermosa como siempre con su dedo pulgar levantado discretamente y su guiño en el ojo. Y por su puesto el incondicional apoyo de su familia.

--

Entre los músicos de la orquesta, su ceño se frunció, mientras una punzada en su pecho lo hizo apretar sus puños… ese rostro jamás se le olvidaría.

Aquel joven… de extraño parecido a él…. Si mal no recordaba el tal Sai. Miraba a SU NOVIA. Tenia entendido que todo fue un error y una extraña forma de protegerlo, pero que hacia él ahí?!. Por supuesto… el también era músico.

Primer Violoncello Sai.


	18. Chapter 18

Era como un ángel, quien diría que le haría sentir aun mas cosas que ya de por si no podía explicar, era como si esa persona que tocaba no fuera Sakura, su Sakura. Estaba como poseída por alguno de esos locos músicos, sin dejar de ser hermosa…. Pero él solo no estaba así, cada persona del público tenía la misma expresión: boquiabiertos. Al finalizar el último compás abrió sus ojos dejando mostrar sus hermosos jades.

Todo el teatro se desbordo en aplausos, gente de la alta aristocracia, aplaudía y gritaban como si de un concierto de rock se tratase.

--

_Gusto…_

Miro a Kakashi el cual le guiño el ojo en complicidad, se giro para agradecer a los músicos que aplaudían.

Y ahí estaba….

_Sai…_

Y el también la miraba, pero con su típica sonrisa. Sakura encarno una ceja…. Como se atrevía a sonreírle, y de paso… mirarla de esa forma!.

Se giro solo para buscar la mirada de Sasuke, el cual la miraba con su rostro tan perfecto e inerte, y su mirada tan intimidante e inquisidoramente, un rubor se apodero de ella. Haciendo sonreír orgullosamente al moreno.

Los aplausos continuaron por más de 10 minutos….

--

Excelente Sakura-

Tocas como un ángel-

Espectacular-

Sakura sonreía ante tales comentarios en los bastidores.

Hermosa….-

Sakura se giro, al escuchar esa voz y con el ceño fruncido miro directamente aquellos ojos negros.

Estaba mas espectacular que nunca con ese esmoquin realzando su espalda ancha, y su perfecto cuerpo con esa sonrisa igual de ingenua… pero quien se creía!?.

Dime algo que no sepa- Respondió dándole la espalda.

Te deseo- Susurro tomando a Sakura por el brazo y estrellándola contra su pecho.

Estas tomando a la mujer equivocada-

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron estrepitosamente. Sasuke estaba ahí.

No lo creo- Respondió Sai.

Y de nuevo esa sensación, en donde dos machos se pelaban por la hembra para aparearse.

Aquello dos hombres igual de imponentes, le hicieron un nudo en el estomago.

Sakura!- Escucho a lo lejos…

Hinata!- Respondió con una sonrisa, por ella ahora se podían matar y ese ella corría hacia otro lugar como si nada.

Hmp- Era un arrogante, pero el tenia algo que restregarle a Sai, se giro con una sonrisa y con un porte tan elegante con sus manso en los bolsillos camino detrás de Sakura.

Sakura- Llamo, mientras la pelirosada que dejaba de abrazar (ahorcar) a Hinata.

Oh… Sasuke- Respondió sonrojada- Hinata él es….- el rubor incremento- Mi Novio…Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos aperlados de HInata se abrieron ante la sorpresa, ese era el adonis que bien describía Sakura… el que la hizo llorar hasta desgarrar su garganta… y ahora era su novio?.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa… el no la merecía, tenia que sufrir el triple antes de poder llegar a ser su novio. Por otra parte….

Una ceja de Sai se alzo mientras sentía como era apuñalado por la espalda.

Ahí estaban todos (casi), desde Su madre hasta Hinata, con el incordio de Sai que charlaba con su madre como si se tratase de el mejor amigo de Sakura, o lo que alguna vez fue. Todos charlaban alegremente, su padre Con Hinata y Naruto que extrañamente se llevaba demasiado bien con su familia, se podría decir que ya era parte, con ese permanente rubor que tenia cada vez que Naruto la presentaba a alguien nuevo, Ino charlaba alegremente con quien mas que su Novio… todos le daban espacio a la pareja, y quien no con esa cara de perro buldog que tenia Sasuke.

Por su parte Sakura estaba con su mayor adoración, no le importaba lo demás, estaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

Disculpa,- Pero un peliplateado se atrevió a interrumpir aquella escena- Necesito hablar con Sakura…. A solas-

Un tic en el ojo de Sasuke apareció, quien se creía él para interrumpir cuando estaba con Sakura?!, y de paso llevarse?!, aquellos ojos negros brillaron.

Sasuke, el es HATAKE KAKASHI- Como siempre Sakura era con su voz quien lo traía al mundo… por que no le podía protestar aquella mujer?. NI él lo sabía.

Levanto su mano con pesar al igual que Kakashi.

Ahora si nos disculpas- Kakashi coloco su brazo para que Sakura se aferrara a este.

Observo como se iban las dos figuras… aparto la vista con asco, como si algo le molestara. Y es que ese algo era que ELLA estuviese con otra persona….

--

Estas segura que te quieres quedar aquí?- Kakashi ladeaba su cabeza.

Si- Respondió Sakura mirándolo firmemente.

Por tus estudios en Estados Unidos se puede arreglar, Sakura, esta oportunidad no se va repetir, Es la Filarmónica de los Ángeles- Kakashi apretó su puño, como ex tutor de Sakura su deber era llevarla al buen camino.

No es la medicina!,- Desvío su mirada hacia Sasuke que sonreía orgullosamente, kakashi la imito- No es la medicina- Repitió con ojos brillantes mientras miraba al moreno.

Amor?- Kakashi apretó sus labios, sabia que por decir lo siguiente Sakura lo odiaría- Yo no confío en él, Los novios van Sakura. Esta oportunidad no-

Y como lo predijo sintió arder su mejilla, si Sakura le había abofeteado.

-Sasuke no es cualquiera, y no te refieras a él así- Dijo entre dientes.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- Dijo Kakashi mirándola firmemente.

-y lo que sienta yo?- Demonios… si lo amaba.

-cuando se esta enamorado uno no sabe lo que hace… o dice- Kakashi no vacilaba estaba seguro por cada palabra- Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Sakura retiro su mirada de la plateada de su tutor,- Será mejor que me valla.-

- Aun sigue en pie la invitación- Grito Kakashi. Definitivamente a veces Sakura actuaba como una adolescente normal.


	19. Chapter 19

La pasión que le daba Sasuke sin duda se estaba saliendo de control, aquellos besos tiernos, se convertían en lujuriosos y acaloradas luchas de lenguas… y no es que a Namikaze Sakura no le gustara… no al contrario le fascinaba.

_Pero… _

La mano escurridiza de Sasuke empezaba a subir discretamente su camisa, desde su vientre en el cual empezaba acariciar y pellizcar.

Demonios eso era su perdición… la de él y la ella, la de ambos…

-Sas…uke- tenía que detérnelo, a su pesar.

El moreno se detuvo dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos, pudo observar como sus labios delgados y delicados estaban hinchados y rojos… frunció su ceño… le estaba haciendo daño?.

Trato de apartarse pero los brazos de Sakura lo detuvieron. La miro fijamente a sus jades hermosos, sentía perderse en tanta belleza, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y esa mirada tan hermosa.

- no te estoy rechazando- dijo dulcemente- solo….- tenia miedo a decirlo… y si él se iba por ser una niña?.

_Nunca!._

Se apodero de nuevo de los labios del Uchiha, estaba vez ella empezaba tener el control de la situación sentándose (literalmente) encima de Sasuke, el cual no ponía objeción alguna, es mas se acomodo para facilitar la accion.

Si aquella sesiones de mimos y caricias… se estaban convirtiendo en desbordantes besos y pasiones.

-o-

Hinata mantenía sus ojos absortos, mientras Ino reía pícaramente… y Sakura… ella estaba roja a mas no poder, parecía derretirse en la silla ante los comentarios de la rubia.

-Sakura… tienes que tener cuidado- Esta vez Hinata hablo tomando control de la situación- El índice de embarazos a nuestra edad es muy alto…-

Sakura trago grueso… Cuan estupida podía ser…

-Es cierto Sakura- Ino apoyo a HInata.

- ten esta es una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas muy buenas-

Los ojos de Ino y Sakura salieron de sus orbitas… un momento…

-Hinata tu!- Sakura se levanto de la silla.

Las mejillas pálidas de Hinata se coloraron, y enseguida negó con su cabeza- Precaución!, la tome en una de los eventos de la línea Hyuuga-

Ino miro pícaramente mientras bebia un poco de Te.- Enserio?- Alzo una ceja.

Sakura acepto la cajita, estaba intacta y de muy alta calidad, por lo que leía… _Mejor prevenir que lamentar…_

Y no es que un niño fuera una maldición… al contrario… siempre quiso un hermanito menor… pero un Hijo?! A los 16 años tenia una vida por delante…

-….Así yo te vi muy simpática con Naruto- Ino le hizo ojitos a Hinata la cual se sonrojo hasta mas no poder,

-Naruto?- Sakura aguanto las ganas de carcajear…

- E-es muy guapo- Admitió en un susurro.

Sakura e Ino se miraron en complicidad….

-Hinata te gusta Naruto?- preguntaron ambas al unísono.

La Hyuuga dio un sorbo a su te… sabia que hasta no decir la verdad sus amigas no al dejarían en paz….

--

-Y Bien Sakura, piensas hacerlo con Sasuke?.- Pregunto Ino

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron… Ino ya tenia experiencia en el acto de expresar amor de esa forma… y ella…. Apenas con su primer novio.

-Tu solo tomas las precauciones Frentona- Ino abrazo a Sakura en señal de apoyo.

- Cierto Sakura… Pero no tengas prisa- Hinata sonrío… O debería decir…

- Gracias futura… cuñada- Guiño su ojos provocando que HInata rodara sus ojos en forma de vergueta y fastidio… Tenían todo el día Ino y Sakura hablándole de esa forma… y no es que no le agradara….

- Nos vemos!- Sakura tomo el tren que la llevaría a los módulos de Música.

Apretó la cajita en sus manos mientras las llevaba a su bolsillo… Todo era cuestión de tiempo para demostrare a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba…

- Sakura- La pelirosada alzo su vista con un sonrojo evidente… el cual desvaneció al notar su equivocación…

Hasta en la voz se parecían… Rodó sus ojos verdes mientras buscaba algún lugar donde escapar de esa presencia.

- Pensar que éramos tan buenos amigos, no?- se acerco un poco…

Una ceja rosada se alzo. _Que cínico._

- Jugaste conmigo- ataco la pelirosada. Por su parte Sai sonrío.

- No, tú no estabas enamorada de mí… Ni yo de ti- Bueno… Eso si era la verdad.- Pero de que me gustas me gustas- afirmo. Las mejillas de Sakura cobraron un color rosado… era tan _directo_ y _extraño._

El agudo sonido del tren anunciando la parada… En donde se bajaba Sakura, la salvo de aquella conversación. Suspiro aliviada. _Al fin._

Ignoro completamente al moreno al bajar la estación… pero no tomo en cuenta… Que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Acelero el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras, podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas de Sai detrás de ella.

Y para empeorar… la lluvia empezaba a caer. Se coloco la capucha gris del suéter que llevaba mientras cubría su estuche, aun así las pisadas de Sai continuaron asechándola… Se detuvo, para sorpresa del muchacho, el cual tropezó con ella…

--

Los parabrisas limpiaban a ritmo su vidrio, Si no se equivocaba los módulos de música quedaban por ese lugar…

--

-Aléjate de mi- Mascullo Sakura entre dientes, la situación era mala, aquella lluvia, su cuerpo mojado debajo de él de se Sai, el cual estaba a escaso centímetros de su boca…

- Me gustas… y mucho- Su respiración empezaba a armonizar con la de Sakura, mientras su cuerpo encajaba con el de ella.

--

Sus oscuros y hermosos ojos pestañearon varias veces… Aquello no podia ser lo que veía…. El volante crujió ante la fuerza del agarre,

--

Sakura empezaba a forcejear contra Sai, el cual acercaba su rostro peligrosamente…

Desgraciado se aprovechaba de la situación… y ella atrapada, bajo ese hermoso hombre.

_Demonios…_

--

Ni siquiera se molesto en apagar el auto, o el reproductor… o si siquiera la calefacción. Aquella imagen… ella debajo de él. Bajo como si de una carrera se tratara, eso si… sin perder su porte y gracia y ese instinto asesino que incrementaba por cada segundo

--

Que me sueltes!- y con un patada en e el entrepierna de Sai, logro salir, mojada, empapada, humillada… enojada.

Pero sintio aquella presión en su brazo impidiéndole el paso… Suficiente. Alzo su mano a lo que seria una gran bofetada, pero se detuvo enseguida al reconocer aquellos ojos negros, que miraban sin compasión. Chasqueo la lengua ante la presión que ejercía en su brazo. Y eso no fue todo, arrastro a Sakura- tampoco se opuso esta- hasta el auto que seguía completamente vació lanzadola- literalmente- dentro del auto junto con su violín el cual cayo estrepitosamente.

Ese no era Sasuke… No no era… y para empeorar la situación, la encerró en el auto devolviéndose hacia donde se encontraba Sai.

Pestañeo varias veces…

--

- No se si entendiste- La manipula de Susuke se tenso en la pequeña pausa- Pero Sakura es mía… me pertenece…-

Sai sonrió burlonamente- Ella no es un objeto-

Sea lo que sea es mía-

--

Trataba de Salir del auto pero no podía, su cuerpo golpeaba la puerta del copiloto, intento con la puerta del piloto y seguida con la de los puestos traseros.

La desesperación era palpable… su cara se arrugo mientras unas lagrimas de impotencia salían… Sai se lo merece… Pero no… no podía permitir aquello…

--

Tiro a Sai a la cera donde hacia unos momentos lo había encontrado a él y a Sakura. La lluvia no les impedía nada…

Pero su mirada oscura- La de Sasuke- se desvío a los pies del joven músico, a una pequeña caja... y pudo leer claramente.

_Anticonceptivos…_

Y esa fue la oportunidad de Sai…

* * *

.... Quieren mi ausensia?

... o Que este de regreso protio con los nuevos cap...

Si quieren eso! dejen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos Reviews!:D muajajaja


	20. Chapter 20

Aquel golpe no fue lo que lo dejo en shok…

La imagen de los anticonceptivos en ese lugar a los pies de Sai, aun lo dejaba desconcertado… Y no, no era la fuerza bruta con la que le pego este, sino… los pensamientos, miles de pensamientos…

Demonios Sakura!... Aquella MUJER lo iba a volver loco.

-Sai!- Y para empeorar, la escuchaba gritar el nombre de ËL. Un sonido seco parecido al de un golpe… _**un golpe?.**_

El joven se tambaleaba justo como él, pero Sasuke… Sasuke ni se acordaba por que peleaba… el abrazo húmedo de Sakura sujetándolo con ternura, protección… Lo estaba llevando de nuevo a la tierra y con ojos en blanco miro a esos jades tan hermosos. Pero en vez de Sakura, o alguna explicación, o un por que… su mente lo traiciono…

Te amo- Y ni siquiera sabia por que lo decía!, a caso era por todo lo arrepetido que se sentía? Arrepentido él… o el hecho de que ella saltara todo lo que fuera por él, o tal vez… solo tal vez el hecho de pensar en llevar su relación a algo mas serio… todo ella. Y el con su tonto JUEGO de pasar el tiempo con ella… y Una noche se sorprendió, soñándola, y con una sonrisa en su rostro despertó… confundido. Pero ella estaba ahí y no era un sueño…

Pero sus jades brillaron con tanta belleza… Era la primera vez que lo decía? Si, si era, y se sentía tan bien!. Que lo repitió, y no importo el hecho de que Sai lo miraba con tanto odio… no solo a él sino a ella.

Te amo Sakura- Repitió.

Yo también- Susurro Sakura. No supo si eran lágrimas o gotas de la torrencial lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

--

En el auto de Sasuke, él con sus ojos desconcertados y su nariz rota, y ella observándolo como si de una televisión con la imagen más hermosa se proyectara.

N-no se que viste, pero… todo fue un error yo, y-yo- Sakura mordió sus labios en un intento de reprimir las lagrimas, temía perderlo, el solo hecho de pensarlo vagamente era…- Perdón- sollozo.

El rostro de Sasuke se giro, para fruncir el ceño y sin querer mirarla duramente. Aun no había ni siquiera encendido el auto, permanecían quietos en el mismo sitio. Pero ver a Sakura tan horriblemente triste... por alguna razón lo hacia sentir culpable?.

Le callo con un beso, un roce con los dulces labios de Sakura, era todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba… y unas cuantas suturas para su nariz.

Sakura acaricio los cabellos rebelde de Sasuke, y atrayéndolo aun mas así misma. Pero Sasuke dudo un momento, separándose lo suficiente para mirarla con una extraña confusión, (adorable confusión), en sus ojos negros, llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de los jeans, y saco una cajita azul… un cajita azul que hizo en Sakura que hasta el poro mas intimo de su piel se sonrojara.

Sasuke la sacudió entre sus dedos con una sonrisa de medio lado, al igual que una de sus cejas alzadas… Un momento Sasuke disfrutaba de la situación?.

Disfrutaba después de haberse puesto como un loco, simplemente por haber malinterpretado las cosas, disfrutaba después de ser tan adorablemente romántico y decirle que la amaba, disfrutaba todo eso…

Y Sakura… ella solo miraba con ojos absortos y los labios semiabiertos, contando su color tomate en toda su cara… _Debió tomarla cuando me gire hasta Sai…_

Frunció su ceño… Y ella tan tonta- como siempre- que fue ayudar al tonto de Sai, después de que gracias a este:

Intentara Besarla.

Sasuke los viera.

Golpeara a Sasuke.

Y de paso…ahora… por culpa de SAI, ella estaba viviendo una de esas escenas que quedan para siempre en tu mente…

Su novio, su perfecto novio había descubierto que tenía planeado tener relaciones SGEURAS con él.

Trago sonoramente. A ella y al pato Donald le pasaba eso…

-T-te molesta?- Pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada.

- al contrario- susurro en algo que le sorprendió extremadamente sexy- Me fascina- Hizo una pausa mientras acomodaba un mechón rosado rebelde detrás de su oreja- Cuando las estrenamos?- dijo al Oído de la pelirosada.

--

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Sakura!, te tienes que poner de lo mas sexy esa noche!- Grito la rubia con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Yo pienso que tiene que ser algo espontáneo- dijo Hinata con seguridad- Es amor… tiene que nacer de sus corazones-

-Quien lo diría Sasuke Uchiha diciendo TE AMO!- Chillo Ino.

Sakura frunció su ceño mientras rodaba sus jades con un rubor en sus mejillas. Apoyo su violín en su muslo. Era imposible tocar un pentagrama sin la interrupción de Ino.

- Y dime Sakura como vas hacer o que vas hacer?!, por que es tu primera vez cierto- La mirada azul eléctrica de Ino la hizo caer de la silla, era un interrogatorio de lo mas incomodo… como era posible que ELLA estuviera hablando de ESO. La voz de Ino empezó a escucharse lejos mientras ella llevaba inconscientemente su dedo pulgar a su boca. _Demonios…_

Pero la campana por así decirlo la salvo, o la llevo al segundo Round, giro su cara sonrojada hasta el auto de él, hasta Sasuke. Había quedado en irla a buscar a los módulos, y llevarla en lo que seria permanentemente. Claro esta por el incidente de Sai. Sakura se dio cuenta que Ino había callado y que miraba con una sonrisa por demás de pervertida, Hinata no pudo aguantar ahogar una risita discreta, al ver el rostro de Sakura.

Guardo sus cosas aun pasando en bochorno de la conversación para correr- y caerse- hasta el auto donde Sasuke esperaba. Justo al terminar de colocar el cinturón de seguridad, Sasuke besos sus labios dulcemente para bajarse los lentes de sol – que le quedaban perfectamente- y con una ceja encarnada la observo, sin soltarle la mejilla.

- Por que estas tan nerviosa?- Sakura abrió sus ojos… que le iba decir?:

Es mi primera vez, tengo miedo.

Un tiempito, aun soy muy joven.

Soy una inexperta.

Pero se le olvidaba el detalle Sasuke era todo un HOMBRE. Y a ella aun le faltaban más de 6 meses para cumplir los 17 años… y seguir teniendo menoria de edad.

- Tranquila Sakura, no te voy apresurar a nada- Susurro Sasuke con una ternura no muy frecuente en él, pero a su vez la hizo relajar- Naruto me mataría- Agrego Sasuke

Y era verdad, algún cambio fisico o mental en su hermana, su padre y su hermano se encargaría de Buscarlo alrededor del mundo y matarlo…

Sakura trago grueso. No quería eso. Pero su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa. En un torpe movimiento saco su teléfono, mientras Sasuke encendía el auto.

Frunció su ceño al notar que era un número desconocido, levanto la tapa del deteriorado teléfono y hablo:

-Diga?-

-Sakura Namikaze, es de la Clínica de L.A- El ceño de Sakura se frunció aun mas- Se preguntara por que la llamamos de muy lejos- La voz era de una mujer de eso no había duda.

-Si- Afirmo. Mientras Sasuke la observaba el rabillo del ojo.

-Kakashi, su tutor, ah tenido un grave accidente, y usted es su pariente mas cercano… por lo que escuchamos-

Y en ese momento fue cuando su mundo hizo una pausa….

_Accidente, Grave, L.A. _

- No sabemos si se recuperara o en todo caso… Esta grave. -

Y sobre todo recordó… la ultima conversación que tuvo con Kakashi, su enfado, y esa bofetada, y aun peor… Su mirada.

-Señorita Sakura?-

- E-en donde esta?- Dijo con un hilo de voz reteniendo las lagrimas, aquello no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.

- Los Ángeles, Clínica L.A piso 2 habitación 340- Hizo una pusa- Su estado es critico, el auto en que viajaba iba a gran velocid…- Sakura colgó enseguida, todo lo que necesitaba saber es que él estaba vivo.

-Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras se detenía justo al frente de la casa de los Namikaze.- Quien era?- agrego con cierto tono de posesión.

Pero aquello que sentía Sakura no era explicable, tal vez ella necesitara otra habitación en una clínica, coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas en un intento de guardar la calma, las lágrimas no salían, pero ella por dentro se sentía: Rota, en dos partes, culpable, culpable hasta la medula, y horriblemente mal.

Sintió como el abrazo de alguna forma protector, cariñoso y necesitado de Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura. Pero los jades más tristes y hermosos miraron el negro más impenetrable- hasta ese momento- De Sasuke.

-Kakashi esta mal…- Soltó en lagrimas.- Y yo estoy aquí…- sollozo aun peor en un grito tan desgarrador.

Tenia que verlo… tenía que disculparse… el era su tutor, su mejor amigo, su segundo padre…

* * *

Reviews! muchos y muchos y actualizare en menos de lo que canta un gallo:D

y saben que cumplo! asi q regalenme reviews: Comentarios, criticas, etc etc...


	21. Chapter 21

- Eh escuchado que se lo ah tomado muy a pecho-

- Si que fue hasta los Ángeles… pero ya era demasiado tarde.-

- No quiere componer, no ah tocado su violín en días… estoy preocupada-

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, sin ganas sin fuerza.

Observo a su alrededor aquel luto tan espantoso…

Sus ojos hinchados, sus jades tan apagados que por causalidad no dejaban de ser hermosos.

- Oh Sakura!, querida como te encuentras?!-

* * *

Escuchaba los cuchicheos desde la planta baja, la sala estaba completamente llena. Pero se sentía tan vacío…

Sus orbes negros que combinaban a la perfección se alzaron al darse cuenta de su presencia…no había persona en este momento que estuviera tan triste como ella. y por mas que fuera ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa; que no era forzada, era un "gracias". Su hermosa sonrisa como vino se fue…

Se dio cuenta de que cada día estaba más delgada, las ampollas contantes en sus dedos- debido a sus prácticas de violín- habían desaparecido. Ella camino entre las multitudes ignorado y acentuando por cada pequeño grupo de amigos hasta llegar junto a él.

- Sakura…- Susurro Sasuke, acariciando la mejilla de su novia. La cual se sonrojo levemente atrapando la mano masculina en sus delicadas manos de porcelanas.

- Tenemos que hablar Sasuke….- Susurro, con voz apagada.- Pero no aquí…-

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa que querría hablar Sakura, en el velorio de su maestro?

sintio la calida presión de Sakura en su mano.

-Sígueme-

* * *

Lejos de la multitud y del luto ya costumbre de su vista, yacían Sasuke y Sakura.

Él no sabía como empezar… Jamás pensó en estar en una situación como esa, su prioridad, su razón de vivir: Sakura. Y ahora su razón de vida estaba sufriendo, como jamás pensó que sufriría.

Acaricio sus mejillas de nuevo, retirando de una vez las cristalinas lagrimas.

- Sasuke… yo… me voy a los angeles-

Esos jades tan hermosos, su cabello rosado tan largo y hermoso.

- a vivir… yo… me voy-

Su dulce y calida voz, su perfecto cuerpo un poco delgado, si, pero lo fisico ya no le interesaba… no, ya no.

- Sasuke…-

Sus dulces labios calidos al tacto. El Joven no tardo en sucumbir ante su delirio, pero besando suave y delicadamente.

- Escúchame…-

Y fue cuando su vida, su razón de ser, su mundo se vino a sus pies…

- Yo te amo Sakura- Sus palabras no tenían sentido, ni lugar… pero era la verdad.

- Yo… también, pero…- Desvío sus jades llorosos.

Por que hacia eso?!, estaba sufriendo aun mas…

- Sakura… no…- Suplico Sasuke , cerrando cada vez el paso de Sakura con su cuerpo la pared.- Si te vas… yo me iré contigo-

Los jades casi salen de sus orbitas… busco con la mirada a su novio, el amor de su vida, su obsesión: a Sasuke.

El afirmo con su cabeza, tan seguro de si mismo…

-no… no puedes- Las palabras no le salían… Sasuke iba dejarlo todo por ella?. Eso era lo mas…

Hermoso, y adorable que alguien había hecho por ella…

- Sasuke no… - pero su cuerpo la engaño pasando los brazos por las cinturas de su amado apretando su cara húmeda.

- NO te voy a dejar, TU eres mía… Lo serás… superaremos esto JUNTOS-el acariciaba su cabello rosado.- yo te amo…-

Solo escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Sakura… mientras ella solo podía pensar:

_Lo egoísta que soy…por que?!, primero Kakashi… ahora Sasuke… por que…_

Aferro sus manos al esmoquin de Sasuke. Él la hacia sentir tan segura… tan… todo lo que no era en ese momento. Lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, lo quería…

- Por favor Sakura…-

Pero él… él no iba a encajar en ese mundo. Él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado Sasuke.

Era egoísta de los ángulos en los que lo viera: que Sasuke se fuera con ella a los Ángeles y cambiar la vida de él acuestas de ella. dejarlo a él junto con sus seres queridos, con una vida plena y llena. Sin preocuparse por ella…

Ojala el avión explotara en pleno vuelo!

_Egoísta_

Mataría a personas inocentes… Bufo entre lágrimas.

Eh ahí la prueba irrefutable que los artistas son egoístas.

- Será mejor que entremos, Sakura…- Susurro Sasuke.

* * *

Ya eran dos semanas desde el funeral de Kakashi.

Sakura tomo su ya empolvado estuche de violín… tenia unas ganas de tocarlo y vaciar todo sentimiento en él, como de quemarlo y enterrar las cenizas.

* * *

Distraídamente se hecho su loción de hombres. Tenia que sacar a Sakura de esa deprimida etapa, ya era demasiado para él… se iba volver loco.

Una razón: Tenía miedo de perderla. Segunda razón: se veía tan frágil. Tercera razón: el no hacia nada por ella, solo estar ahí.

Gruño molesto. Cambiaria todo por volver a verla sonreír y escucharla tocar. Sin querer su mirada se desvió hasta una de sus gavetas… unas un tanto privadas.

_**Preservativos… NO!**_

No podía obligar a Sakura en ese momento, no ahora… pero quien quite que la haga feliz…

_**NO!**_

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo desde su ultima relación… pero estaba hablamos de Sakura Namikaze… la persona que jamás pensó amar de esa forma, la hermanita de su mejor amigo- trago grueso- y por sobre todo aquel talón de Aquiles.

Y si su memoria no le fallaba, ella era la de la idea principal… hacia ya casi de un mes…

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de ordenar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos… Lógicos e ilógicos.

Lógicos:

Sakura había perdido a su maestro, su mayor admiración, lo que quería ser. En pocas palabras tenia un pequeño STOP en su camino de vida.

Sakura era una niña, en términos un tantos "sinceros": 16 años, y virgen- aunque no le constaba- apretó sus puños, cualquier hombre que haya tenido a Sakura en sus brazos que no fuera él: Sasuke Uchiha merecía la muerte más dolorosa y horrible.

Ilógicos:

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Hacia más de 1 año que no tenía relaciones.

Quería hacerla sentir lo que ningun hombre le haria- por que él se lo permitiria- sentir.

* * *

Je... Hola?! siguen ahi?

pues yo si!

perdonenme no sbaen cuan avergonzada estoy por haber dejado este fic- y el otro- no eh actualizado y pienso que les debo una buena explicacion:

las jodid*s tareas!.

Los deportes!.

y una pequeña escapatoria de mi musa! proemeto emepzar el prox capitulo cuanto antes!.

y del fruto prohibido tambien!

aaah y tambien tengo una idea de unnuevo fic pero corto... y mundo de ninjas y podria ser KakasakuSasu. y otro fic pero este seria un three-shot: SasuSaku!

prometo compensarles!

y este fic llegara a su fiiin!:D pronto


	22. Chapter 22

_Mi viejo violín…La música me lo ah dado todo, y ahora me lo ha quitado. Quiero hacer lo que me pediste Kakashi, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, tu me has hecho lo que soy, tu me has dado todo esto, por eso me siento en deuda contigo, y quiero… ser como tu quisiste. Si tu eres feliz donde quieras que estés, compartirás esa felicidad conmigo?._

_Si tu estas triste, me lo harás saber?._

_Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta, desde ahí me observaba mi madre, ¿a ella también le haría daño?, sus ojeras, su mirada triste, demonios soy un moustro._

_-_Sakura…-_ Madre…-_ Necesitas…-_ no, no puedes darme lo que necesito-_ Soy tu madre, Sakura…-_ no, no llores…_

- No te preocupes-_ sonreí, imagine el horrible gesto de mi rostro al imitar una sonrisa_- no me hagas sentir mal madre-_ por favor…_

- Por dios Sakura!, se lo que estas sintiendo, pero mírate!, reacciona de una vez!, mira como nos tienes, Tu padre, mira a tu hermano, a Ino y Hinata… a MI!, si no puedes ver eso, puedes por alguno de ellos o por... Sasuke?-

_Sasuke…_

- Ven, Sakura, ven por favor, Me pidió que no te dijera esto a menos que tu estés feliz, que lo hagas por cuenta propia, él no sabia que le iba a suceder_ tan_ rápido- _¿Qué sucede?, mi madre me tomo la muñeca, llevándome- arrastrándome- hasta la habitación contigua, su habitación, justo al lado de la cama matrimonial, su mesa de noche, ahí se detuvo abriendo la gaveta, y con gesto molesto buscando algo, algo que se convirtió en una carta._

- Léela, y trata de comprender Sakura, aunque no es el momento no puedo aguantar verte así, de seguro él lo planeo así-

_Tome la carta con un súbito temblor, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con deshidratarme, justo en el borde inferior del papel aquella letra inconfundible a mis ojos._

_Para mi Querida alumna, de Hatake Kakashi._

_Comprobé que su sellado permanecía intacto. Con cuidado levante la hoja de papel, liberando su contenido. Mis jades atónitos siguieron con detalle cada palabra._

_De seguro estarás molesta conmigo cuando leas esto, de seguro._

_Pero quiero que entiendas, que lo nuestro es especial, no hay ningún maestro como yo, ninguna alumna como tu. Nuestro vínculo es más que eso, Sakura._

_Pero no escribo esto por algo que ya sabes. Mi ausencia futura, no quiero que te deprimas por eso, no, al contrario, se feliz. Sakura tengo una enfermedad terminal, no te preocupes no es contagiosa, Ja, ja: Es hereditaria._

_Mi pequeña, quiero que seas feliz; con la persona que ames, y con lo que tu ames, Sakura, no temas, yo no te dejare, siempre eh estado contigo, siempre te eh cuidado, recuérdame en vida. NO hagas nada por los demas, piensa en ti, piensa en ti y en tu felicidad. hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas..._

_Siempre estaré contigo. _

_Mis ojos sorprendidos y llenos de lágrimas, mi corazón lo sentía en la garganta, tal vez ese era el nudo que me impedía hablar, tan pronto como empecé a sollozar me di cuenta de varias cosas: mi madre me abrazaba, yo sonreía, y mi tutor era un completo tonto._

_Un tonto que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, un tonto que me cambio, un tonto…_

_Que se sacrifico por mi, un tonto del cual me sentiré orgullosa al decir, " él fue mi tutor"._

- Mama… no más lagrimas por favor-

--

En días se había peinado, en días había recogido su cabello, en días se había puesto sus converses, en días había tocado su violín, en días había sonreído de verdad…y ahora en días, había salido con sus amigas.

- Sakura!- llamo su hermano mayor- A donde vas?- pregunto con tono posesivo.

- Voy con Hinata e Ino, de compras…- fruncio su ceño- ¿Por qué?-

Y de pronto las mejillas del rubio se coloraron… un momento.

- C-con Hinata?- Pregunto el rubio.

Los jades de Sakura, se convirtieron en unos brillantes y temerosos ojos- para Naruto-, su boca se formo una "o".

-Hermano Pervertido!- Chillo con burla.

--

- Y dijo, que tenias unos ojos como perlas!, y que jamás le había gustado el ballet hasta que te vio- Finalizo Sakura tomando un sorbo de su malteada, justo con Ino miraban con picardía a la ruborizada Hinata.

-D-de verdad?- balbuceo la Hyuuga.

-Bueno, no hay verdad que huya con la persuasión de una hermana menor- Sonrio Sakura con un aura de maldad.

- Dirás, FUERZA- Interrumpió la rubia.

Y las tres jóvenes rieron, como no había reído en días.

- Uf, frentona es bueno que estés de vuelta-

Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron. Cuanto le habría hecho falta sus amigas….

- Y dime como va todo con Sasuke?- Pregunto La rubia.

- S-sasuke…- Tartamudeo Sakura, su mirada se desvío tristemente y se ubico en algún punto interesante del suelo- el cual buscaron Hinata e Ino, lo mas disimuladas posibles-,- la verdad… ah estado algo distante.- concluyo, y es que era cierto, había pasado 3 días desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y Sasuke lo único que hacia era mirarla de esa forma… que la hacia sentir como un chocolate.- me dijo que esta algo difícil lo de la universidad-

- Mmm, Sakura, eso es malo…- dedujo Ino.- ya probaron las pastillas anticonceptivas?-

Los ojos de Sakura casi salen de sus orbitas, Ino lo decía de esa forma tan…- Podrías ser mas discreta?!-

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero yo digo, Sasuke es un hombre como tal…- Dijo Ino, rodando sus ojos en un gesto indiferente, tratando de que Sakura captara la idea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ino?- lo cual, por lo visto no funciono.

- Que Sasuke se esta aburriendo contigo!- Ino alzo su voz haciendo que varios civiles la ubicaran con gesto desaprobatorio.

Inconscientemente Sakura llevo su mano para ocultar su sorpresa, y la cruda realidad de las palabras de Ino.

- Pero Ino, cuando hay amor no se apresuran las cosas, y ninguno se aburre con el otro, por eso es amor, por que es puro, lo mas seguro es que Sasuke no quiera apresurarte a nada Sakura, tiene miedo de hacerle daño- Ino y Sakura observaron a Hinata claramente sorprendidas, Wow....

-Hinata eres…- balbuceo Sakura.

-sorprendente- concluyo Ino.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron ocultando una risita tímida- Lo se- agrego.

- Entonces que harás Sakura?- retomo el tema Ino.

- Pues, dedicarle tiempo a Sasuke- sonrío de forma divertida.

--

…_Tomar antes de la accion…_

Su mano temblorosa se deslizo por su hermoso cabello rosado, lo había dejado suelto para la ocasión, con un pequeño color en sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un escote que dejaba a la imaginación, como provocativo, una falda hasta la mitad de sus rodillas con una abertura hasta la mitad de su muslo. Todo con una perfecta armonia: color crema con rosado pastel.

Tomo su sweater color beige y una cartera sencilla.

Trago de nuevo, evitando trasnpirando, había tomado toda las precauciones ante la "accion". Pero su torpe paso la delataba. Esa misma noche había quedado en cenar con Sasuke, en dedicarle un tiempo… pero que difícil era cuando todo seguia igual, ella tan torpemente enamorada y el tal efimero, correcto y perfecto, esperando abajo en la sala bajo las miradas de su suegro, su mejor amigo, y su suegra, ¿Cómo no había salido corriendo antes?.

Al escuchar sus zapatos de tacón- un sencillo tacón- bajar las escaleras las miradas se enfocaron en ella, pero una en especial la dejo en el sitio.

La negra, profunda y provocativa mirada de Sasuke. Mientras que el rubo de las mejillas de Sakura incrementaba…

- Sakura piensas ir de esa forma!- Minato fue el encargo de romper total armonía ente la pareja- me niego a aceptarlo!-

- por favor señor Namikaze, yo la cuidare- interrumpió Sasuke con su gruesa voz.

- Mas te vale!- agrego con mirada desconfiada Naruto.

- Hpm, como digas Naruto de Hyuuga- contraataco el moreno, robándole unas sonrisas ha Kushina y Sakura. Mientras su padre alzaba una ceja.

-Naruto… tu también?- pregunto aturdido Minato- mis hijos…-

* * *

Y este cuento esta apunto de terminar ;) un capitulo mas, y un epígolo


	23. Chapter 23

- Gracias, por la cena Sasuke-

**Gracias por ser tan encantadora Sakura.**

- Hpm, de nada-

Sakura resoplo, de nuevo quería ver a ese Sasuke rogándole por su estadía, ese Sasuke que le partió el corazón…o acaso Ino tenia razón?, sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, literalmente, ladeándola por completo.

O Sasuke… había conocido a otra mujer?.

Bueno ella técnicamente, era una joven mujer estaba por cumplir los 17…en marzo, pero ya se había graduado, empezaría a estudiar medicina… pero si Ino tenia razón?.

Mordió su labio inferior bajando su mirada al piso... como aquel pensamiento cuando tenia 12 años… _Solo una niña._ Frunció su ceño automáticamente, _NO!_

_Hasta hoy!._

Apretó la mano de Sasuke la cual estaba sujetándola posesivamente ante la mirada desvergonzada de los hombres que se paseaban en su cuerpo, rodó sus jades, Sasuke era extremista con sus celos. Olfateo aquel chaleco que se encontraba encima de sus hombros, olía tan bien, tan… Sasuke. Ese olor a seguridad, a "Soy el mejor", ese olor que la hacia derretirse y reprimirse por lo antes pensando…

¿Cómo Sasuke iba a tener otra mujer, cuando él le daba su chaleco para evitar que otros hombres la miraran, como él la miraba?.

Aunque si él dejaba claro de quien era ella… por que ella no dejar claro de quien era él.

Tomo con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke con las dos manos, haciéndolo descender hasta su altura, sus ojos jades se encontraron con los curiosos de Sasuke, y aquella sonrisa tan perfecta se curvo en el rostro del moreno. Sonrisa que desapareció ante el devorador beso de Sakura. Que aunque no lo admita lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Estoy lista Sauske- susurro con calido aliento, Sakura, mientras sujetaba la nuca del moreno.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿estaba soñando?.

Un momento Sasuke Uchiha ¿soñaba?. Ladeo su cabeza, eso no importaba, apretó el cuerpo de Sakura el cual se ajusto perfectamente al suyo, ella… ella le estaba dando permiso, ella le estaba diciendo que la tomara, ella le decía que la hiciera suya.

Cosa que lo iba a enloquecer.

--

Abrió la puerta del apartamento del centro, no podían llegar a casa de los Uchihas…

Demasiada vergüenza sabiendo que tus padres estaban a metro de distancia y que tus hermanos te podrían escuchar…

Por lo menos para Namikaze Sakura.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tumbo en el cómodo sofá, mientras que el cuerpo de Sasuke la acorralaba contra el mueble. En otro beso el cual Sasuke mantenía el ritmo, mientras que las manos de Sakura torpemente intentaban sacar la camisa del joven.

El Uchiha ronroneo quitándose de un jalon la camisa, dejando expuesto su perfecto pecho, su perfecto abdomen… sin algún indicio de hacer lo mismo con Sakura, este siguió con su trabajo de marcar el cuello de esta con mordiscos…

- Sasuke…- murmuro Sakura, reprimiendo un gemido., usando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

….

Esa noche ambos compartieron algo mas que sus cuerpos…

Esa noche Sasuke, cuido cada caricia, observo cada detalle… esa noche… su vida cambio, para volverse UNO con Sakura, y no solo físicamente.

Ahora él estaba loco… loco por esa mujer…

- Te amo… Sakura-

Ahora era de él, ahora ella era su vida, su razón de vivir, por quien mataría, por quien cambiaria todo…

Solo por verla feliz.

-te amo…Sasuke-

--

El sol golpeo de lleno sus mejillas, el confort de su cuarto, la comodidad de su cama, su espaciosa cama…

Sus jades se abrieron de golpe.

_Un momento._

Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sintiendo el fornido brazo de Sasuke Uchiha inmovilizando su desnuda cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sus abdominales perfectas contra su espalda…

Trago grueso. Organizando su mente, se giro con cuidado de no despertar a su bello durmiente, pero quien iba decir que quedaría cara a cara con semejante belleza, belleza que la hizo sentir desde anonadada, hasta envidiosa… apostaría a que ella no se vería tan bella en la mañana. Y aun así su amor triunfo sobre cualquier otro sentimiento, atrayéndola casi como un imán a los labios de su bello durmiente, primero se convirtió en un dulce roce, para luego sentir el calido aliento del moreno entrar en su boca, y sus duras manos y perfectas manos amoldarse a su cintura.

- Bueno días- ronroneo Sauske, de nuevo con ese tono y sonrisa que derretía a Sakura, haciendo que involuntariamente esta se ruborizara.- ¿desayunamos?- y sin darle tiempo de responder tomo de nuevo los labios de Sakura, esta vez ella se aferro al cuerpo del moreno, controlando la situación…

Luego de una sesión de besos, caricias y demás…

- Mis padres te mataran…- dijo sin ganas Sakura, aforrándose al brazo del moreno, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

- pues, me alegra saber para que existo- respondió el Uchiha con una media sonrisa. Cultivando la curiosidad en Sakura.

- Así para que?- pregunto Sakura.

- Para amarte, para tenerte, para que estemos juntos…- hizo una pausa desviando su mirada profunda de los jades de Sakura- antes te quiero preguntar algo…- dijo ¿avergonzado?

--

- Namikaze Sakura que es eso?!- pregunto su padre con un juego de venas en su frente- Que es eso en tu dedo!-

- P-padre…- Mascullo ruborizada Sakura…- un anillo…-

-No me digas- dijo mas atrás Naruto con ironia- un anillo de que?-

- De compromiso- Respondió Kushina mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija.

Los ojos azules eléctricos se posaron en lo que seria un despojo humano en segundos: Uchiha Sasuke.

- T-tu…- mascullaron Minato y Naruto al mismo tiempo- Unas ultimas palabras?- pregunto Naruto mientras remangaba sus mangas.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y afirmo con su cabeza- Si, quiero, que me den su permiso, no, su bendición para Sakura y mi persona-

Ambos rubios cayeron pre-infartados en el suelo.

- Bienvenido a la familia Sasuke- Dijo Kushina abrazando al moreno.

* * *

para los que añoraban Lemon, no se si los descepciono pero pienso que es algo que se deja al gusto de las personas, a su imaginacion...

Epigolo?


	24. Chapter 24

Desde la entrada de aquella espaciosa casa en los suburbios mas sofisticados de L.A, se podía escuchar claramente el dúo de Violín y piano. Algunos curiosos vecinos, tomaban su café cerca de aquella hermosa melodía.

Por supuesto que él la conocía: El cannon de Pachebell.

Tan pronto como sus pisadas resonaron en la habitación, se interrumpió la melodía con una rápida escala, el sonido de unas pisadas agudas y rápidas, seguida de unas modesta pisadas…

- llegas tarde- Recrimino la pequeña en todo el centro de la sala de estar, sus grandes orbes negros, sus ondulados cabellos negros, y su piel blanca como la porcelana. Absolutamente su imagen, solo que con uno que otros rasgos distinto: versión pequeña, femenina y de 6 años. Una sonrisa reemplazo el semblante de la niña dejando ver unas perlas de leche.

- Lo se, Haru, lo se- Respondió el hombre, su aspecto intacto con los años, aunque el tiempo no le perdono- ni las travesuras de su hija- unos cuantos rasgos de madurez.- pero puedo compensarlo?- apoyo su peso en un arrodilla mientras estiraba sus brazos, el cuerpo de la niña no tardo en moverse ruidosamente hasta el pecho de su padre.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la otra presencia de la casa, una presencia que sostenga un violín viejo, pero en buen estado, una presencia cuyo cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura realzaba su cuerpo maduro y hermoso, una presencia que observaba con jades brillantes la tierna escenas.

- Bienvenido, Sasuke- sonrío Sakura.

La mirada azabache se alzo entre los cabellos de la pequeña, y una picar a sonrisa se formo en su rostro, guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

--

-e-están aquí todos?-

- Si Haru-Haru, todos están para apoyarte- Respondió la pelirosada en tono maternal mientras daba los últimos toque al vestido negro con bordes blanco de su pequeña.- Pero tu tío, itachi…- Sakura le guiño el ojo, en gesto de complicidad a cierta persona, mientras el rostro perfecto de la pequeña se deformaba a una mueca de tristeza.

-El… me prometió que vendría- las lagrimas empezaron a descender por el rostro de la pequeña.

-y lo hice- respondió una voz gruesa detrás de la pequeña.

- tío Itachi!-

Mientras Sakura observaba la escena, unas manos se deslizaron por su cintura…

-¿Quién lo diría no?- Dijo Sakura tomando las morenas mano de Sasuke.

-Hpm, si quien diría que Itachi seria tan buen Tío…- respondió en tono posesivo Sasuke besando el cuello de Sakura.

Sakura sonrío, si, Itachi se había enamorado, enamorado de su sobrina, como él le decía quien le devolvió la vida, luego de aceptar de mala gana su relación con Sasuke, esperando alguna oportunidad… ahora él estaba ahí, dedicándose por completo a la única personita de medio metro que podía manejarlo como si de un títere se tratara.

- Oye Sasuke, Llegaron?…-

-Si tus padres están en primera fila, con Ino y su esposo, y Naruto llegara en media hora con Hinata…eso de los antojos- contestó Sasuke, para luego finalizar con un deje de fastidio… o si, el sabia que eran los antojos de una mujer embarazada, pero no lo sabia como Naruto, ya que estos pequeños eran los segundos en camino.- Ino llego con Hinaru, dijo que no quería perderse nada-

-Ese es mi sobrino!- respondió Sakura con una risilla, si el primer hijo de Naruto con HInata, contemporáneo con Haru, su cabello negro-azulado como el de Hinata en una combinación con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules eléctricos, contando con la personalidad de Naruto, y futuro hermano mayor de unos gemelos. _Ojala no sea igual de posesivo que Naruto…_

-Sasuke, creo que ya es hora que vayan a sus puestos- dijo entre besos Sakura- ya nos estamos preparando-

-Ustedes los músicos…- gruño Sasuke, dándole un último beso a Sakura, para luego llegar hasta donde Itachi cargaba a su hija.

Amos azabachados intercambiaron una mirada de rivalidad, luego de comprensión, y de último una media sonrisa… el reflejo del otro.

-Bien Haru, enséñales que los Uchihas también somos artistas- Empezó Sasuke, luego de un pequeño carraspeo de Itachi.- Bueno enséñales que Sasuke Uchiha también es sensible- corrigió Sasuke.

La pequeña, frunció el ceño para después alzar un pequeño puño- are que se traguen sus palabras, papito- respondió como bien Haru Uchiha Namikaze, que era.

Sasuke sonrío y le guiño un ojo a su hija, la cual le respondió, su viva imagen de pequeño, versión femenina… Quien lo diría.

--

En el escenario empezaron los murmullos, murmullos de la sinfónica de los Ángeles. Una melena rosada reconocida por todos los presentes los cuales se desbordaron en aplausos y silbidos, quien tomaba a su hija en una mano.

-Haru-haru!- exclamo un pequeño rubio desde su asiento, en un intento desesperado de que lo escucharan entre tantos aplausos.

La niña tomo asiento en el piano de cola, sus piernas pequeñas no tocaban el piso, in facilitándole el hecho de tocar los pedales. Otro joven de unos 20 y tantos se sentó a su lado listo para pasar la hoja de la partitura y tocar los pedales, la niña asintió con su cabeza.

Sakura por su parte tomo su batuta, coloco sus brazos en posición haciendo que todos los músicos tomaran sus instrumentos.

El teatro se quedo en completo silencio, preparándose para escuchar, madre e hija, una de ellas una leyenda entre los músicos, la mejor de sus tiempos, y la otra siguiendo los pasos de su madre, de inteligencia, y perspicacia asombrosa.

Si, Sakura Namikaze y Haru Uchiha. Dos mujeres que harán y seguirán haciendo historias.

--

Desde su asiento, el moreno contemplo la sinfonía que compuso su esposa, tratando de que alguna forma su rostro impasible no demostrara la felicidad desbordante.

-Waao, Tía Ino, que bien toca mi prima- escucho susurrar a su sobrino.

- Si verdad?,-

-Que suerte tiene mi tío Sasuke- Y es que la tenia… y mucha.

Admiraba desde primera fila el talento de las dos mujeres de su vida, sus dos razones de vida...

Ahora se daba cuenta más que amor, lo que sentía por Sakura era una obsesión, una obsesión in-sana, una obsesión que rayaba en la locura…

_**Sakura…**_

* * *

Bien gracias a todos los que me apoyaron!, todo esto es para ustedes espero que lo hayan disfrutado!.

yo mientras tanto, continuare mi otro Fic!, y ya tengo nuevas ideas que seguro les gustaran!. Espero su apoyo muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
